Tea's Baby Story
by The Man with Imagination
Summary: *Sequel to Tea's Cinderella Story* A year has passed and Atem and Tea's lives are getting better, But, what they will know soon is that there will be another member of their family running around soon. What will happen and what kind of twists and turns will be going on throughout that time? Atem/Tea pairing
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody, it's The Man with Imagination (echos) and I'm here to bring you a surprise that will make you crap your pants. It's a sequel, SURPRISE! Anyways, I'm continuing where I left off from Tea's Cinderella Story, so here's the start of the continuing saga of Tea and Atem, enjoy... and if you don't, I'll cry!

**DISCLAIMER!**  
I OWN NOTHING! I only own the OC's in the story!

* * *

It has been a little over a year now since the new couple Atem and Tea Muto were married and a lot of things have gone on since then. Serenity Wheeler is still in a relationship with Seto Kaiba, but for a while now, Kaiba has been a bit distant with her lately. Akio is now a senior and is graduation from Domino high school in May. Phillip Dubbo has his industry for ice cream way up because of all the money that he's been getting and today, he is a millionaire with his wife. As for Atem and Tea, their lives have been completely busy for them. Atem and his little brother Yugi are still in their game shop and managed to get bigger space as a store. Plus, Atem had received an e-mail from Industrial Illusion to have him work for them and have their store be one of their branch franchises. As for Tea, she has worked at the Ice Cream Parlor ever since her step-family left her life for good and Robert Gardner, Tea's father, had managed to find a job working as a court judge. How he got the job was that he took online classes and received a certificate to officially work as a judge.

Its 8:00 am on Friday in April and Tea wakes up in her room and she felt like she was so free. When she turned to her side, Atem wasn't in bed, but for some reason she felt naked. Until she looked under the cover, she actually WAS naked. So, she covered up her breasts and body to find some clothes to put on. As she was looking, she found a white shirt with blue shorts. And she then jumped back into bed when she heard the door opening to see Atem with a tray of breakfast.

"Hey there honey" said Atem as he kissed Tea on the lips

"Hey to you too. Breakfast in bed? Your too nice to me" said Tea

"Your my wife and these rings on our fingers are why you mean a lot to me, Tea" said Atem

"Oh.. I love you" said Tea as Atem replied "I love you too" and they both started to kiss passionately on the lips. Atem wrapped his arms around her as Tea did the same. They kept kissing for about two minutes until they stopped to catch their breath.

"Today, Yugi turns sixteen and I was hoping to give him something that he could really like" said Atem

"Well, what do you think we should do for him?" said Tea

"I think I might have an idea" said Atem

"Well, let's pick him up after school and we'll take him out for his birthday" said Tea

"It's like you read my mind" said Atem as he then kissed her again

As Atem and Tea finished eating their breakfast, Tea jumped into the shower and washed her body out and then came back out twenty minutes later and put on a white skirt and a black top with a white jacket as Atem was wearing a black T-Shirt with blue pants. After Atem and Tea were cleaned and dressed, they went out for a walk in the park and Tea started feeling light-headed for some reason. She started feeling her head and it was a little hot. As they were walking, they see Akio in the park running around in blue shorts and a white tank top doing parkour. He was jumping from bench to bench, ran up a tree and backflips from the tree and landed on his own two feet. Akio has done parkour for about seven months now. As he stood up, he sees Tea and Atem watching him and then walked up to them grabbing his towel to wipe away the sweat.

"Tea, Atem, what's been up you two?" said Akio

"Nothing, we were just planning something for Yugi. Shouldn't you be in school?" said Tea as Akio quickly replied "Seniors got the day off today, and as for Yugi, well, he's back at the school doing stuff"

"We were planning on throwing Yugi a surprise party by taking him out to dinner" said Atem

"Ahh... Okay, I can tell the rest of the guys and Serenity that we can help you out" said Akio

"Well, it is a Friday and.." Tea was interrupted by Akio "Look, it's no trouble. I can get Serenity to help out"

"Thanks Akio" said Atem

"And don't worry about getting Yugi, I can go get him and meet you back at the mansion" said Akio as he started running

"You think we can trust him?" said Atem as Tea clutched his hand tight around hers "He's been my friend for years, we can trust him, he's helped me when you and I met"

"Okay, let's see we go get something for Yugi" said Atem

"Sounds good to me" said Tea as she kissed Atem

It's 3:00 pm and Yugi is walking out of the school after doing a lot of work that the teachers have given him. As he was walking out, he sees Akio in the front just standing there. Yugi was confused about why he was here and what he wanted.

'What's Akio doing here? Him and the other seniors got the day off today.' Yugi thought

"Hey Yugi! Come over here!" yelled Akio as Yugi ran up to him

"What's up Akio?" said Yugi as Akio replied "Your birthday, that's what man! You turn 16 today! and Atem told me to come and get you because we got something BIG planned for you."

Okay, let's get going!" said Yugi as he ran, but was immediately stopped by Akio's hand "Hold on a minute birthday boy, let me make a phone call first."

So, Akio took out his phone and called Tea through her cell phone. But, on another part of town, Atem and Tea are still finding a gift for Yugi at the mall and so far have seen nothing that Yugi would like. As they were looking though the stores, Tea gets a call on her phone and sees that it is Akio on the other line.

"Hello"

_"Are you two at the mansion yet?"_

"Not yet, you need to stall Yugi and I'll call when we get back, ok?"

_"Got it, I'll try to keep him busy as long as I can"_

"Thanks, I gotta go, bye"

_"Bye"_

As Tea hung up the phone,, she turned to Atem and told her that Akio picked up Yugi. Atem was still looking for a gift for Yugi and then sees a game shop from a far distance.

I think I may have found Yugi the perfect present." said Atem

"Come on then, we can't keep Yugi waiting." said Tea

About an hour has passed and Akio had kept Yugi occupied by taking him to the arcade until Tea and Atem are back at the mansion. They were in the middle of playing Zombie Fighters and Akio was dying while Yugi shot zombies that were coming after him. After that hour of gaming, they left the arcade to go back to the mansion. As they were walking, Akio got a voice message in his inbox and heard the message.

"One new message from Tea Muto at 3:45 pm: Akio, it's Tea, we got Yugi's gift, bring him to the mansion as soon as you get this message"

As Akio heard that message, he knew what he had to do then "Come on Yugi, Atem is waiting for us back at the mansion"

"Okay, let's go then" said Yugi

As Akio and Yugi got to the mansion, Tea, Atem, and Tea's father was finished putting the finishing touches to the party decor. There were balloons in the kitchen, streamers on the walls, and about a few gifts from Atem and his friends. Those who were at the mansion were Joy, Tristan, Serenity, and Kaiba who helped out a bit with the food and drinks. As they were doing so, Tea's forehead was feeling a bit hotter from this morning and Robert actually seeing it too.

"Tea, you okay? You feel a bit hot" said Robert

"No Dad, I'm okay, it's just a little hot in here" said Tea

"Alright, just as long as your okay" said Robert as the doorbell rang

"Oh man, Yugi and Akio are at the door" said Joey

"Everyone hide, Atem, get the door" said Tea as she pushed Atem to the door. Tea then turned off the lights inside and Atem then opened it to see that it was Yugi and Akio.

"Hey you two, had a long day?" said Atem

"You could say that, we just had some fun at the Arcade, that's all" said Yugi

"Yeah, so I told Yugi that you were wanting to see him today" said Akio

"Yes, come on in" said Atem as he brought Yugi an Akio inside the mansion. As they got inside, the lights were off and Akio then turned on the lights "Hello? anyone here?"

"SURPRISE!"

As they all surprised Yugi and Akio, Akio screamed like a shrilly girl and Yugi gasped from all the excitement. Everyone said their "Happy Birthdays" to Yugi as he was shocked to see all his friends and family with him.

"You guys... You really got me" said Yugi

"Yep, and now, we PARTY!" said Akio as he started playing music and everyone danced to it.

After Yugi had his cake and Ice Cream and other party games, he got to the gifts when he started opening from his friends. Serenity and Kaiba got him a new wristwatch, Joey got Yugi some art supplies, Tristan got him some DVD's of his favorite movies, Akio got him some new clothes that are in style. And then came to Atem and Tea's gift.

"Hope you like it Yugi, Atem and I had looked everywhere to see if you like it" said Tea

As Yugi opened his gift, he sees that it's a large plush toy of the Dark Magician. Yugi was surprised to see his favorite monster card in a plush size toy. Yugi then got up and hugged Atem and Tea for the gift they gave him. "You guys are the best" said Yugi

~ LATER THAT NIGHT ~

As the party was over and everyone and Yugi went back to their homes, Atem and Robert were cleaning up all the mess that they made from the party as Tea was upstairs in the bathroom not feeling too well. She was throwing up in the toilet for about an hour and she was sick as a dog.

"Oh man, I must have had too much to eat from today" said Tea

Tea then dragged herself into her bed with her Pajamas on and fell asleep. Atem then walked in to see Tea already asleep. Atem then walked up, kissed her forehead and got into bed with her.

"Sleep tight, my love" As Atem said that, he wrapped his arm around her waist.

* * *

OKAY! There you have it for the beginning part, but there is more to tell and more to know. So, I hope you guys liked my fist chapter to the story! If you feel like it, leave your reviews and I'll be back soon with a new chapter for you guys and I hope you all have enjoyed it and don't leave flames, cuz I'll know. See You Next Time!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey you guys, it's The Man again! (Oh my Gawd, it's him again!) Yeah, it's me and I am here to bring you the next chapter to this story and there will be surprises so sit in your seats and watch as this story sinks into your head! enjoy!

Thanks for the reviews:

**The Queen of Water** - Glad you like it so far. But, that is only the beginning

**Liz Nekogami** - There WILL be more! And here it comes pouring on y'all!

**Guest** - Gee, I wonder what gave it away? lol.. Just let her tell them, ok?

**Sunrise Phoenix** - Those are just the start and Tea gonna experience more symptoms of the pregnancy throughout the time too. But, She has to tell them first...

**DISCLAIMER!**  
I OWN NOTHING! I only own the OC's in the story!

* * *

The next morning, Tea woke up with the sun beaming at her face and she sees the clock on her nightstand and it's 7:00 am. As she got up, she felt a harsh pain in her stomach from last night and tried to make it to the bathroom without waking up Atem. The pain got worse and worse until she made it to the bathroom and continued throwing up from last night. Tea was in the bathroom for about ten minutes until Atem woke up to hear Tea crying in the bathroom. Atem then stretched out and got out of bed to go check up on Tea. Atem walks in to see Tea on the floor of the bathroom crying.

"Tea, you okay?" said Atem as he shook Tea

"mm... Atem, I'm too sick" said Tea

"You'll be alright Tea. Come on , I'll carry you back to bed" Atem then picked up Tea bridal style and carried Tea back to bed where she can get decent rest. Atem then kissed her forehead to show his love to her and then went off to work. About an hour later, Tea's father, Robert, comes in to check up on her to see how she was feeling.

"You feeling alright Tea?" Robert asked

I should be fine Dad, thanks anyways" said Tea

"Well, Atem went off to work and I took the day off today to keep you company until he gets back" Robert said

"Thanks Dad, I know I don't ask for much, but can you please let me get some sleep, please?" Tea asked

"Of course hon, but if you ever need anything, just call me downstairs and I'll come running up here" said Robert as Tea nodded and drifted back to sleep

~ MEANWHILE ~

Atem is at the card shop with Yugi bringing in new packs for the store. As Atem and Yugi were unboxing and placing the new packs in their shelves, Atem started some conversation with Yugi to get some stuff off of his mind.

"Yugi, Tea is sick, she wakes up this morning and all of a sudden she gets sick" said Atem

"Well, maybe she caught the flu or something" said Yugi

"Probably, if that's not the case, then she must have caught something more serious than that. Was anyone else sick at the party last?" said Atem

"No, I don't think anyone would be sick from last night" said Yugi

"Well, whatever she's feeling, I just pray that she gets better soon" said Atem

As they were talking, the door opens to see Akio walking in with a black blazer, white shirt, black pants, and shoes. Atem and Yugi were in shock of what they were seeing.

"Well Akio, you look all dressed up to be somewhere" said Yugi

"I do, I'm gonna be going to a job interview working at the arcade from yesterday. I didn't tell you guys cuz you would probably beg me for tokens if I got the job" said Akio

"Well, if you do get the job, I wish you best of luck, my friend" said Atem

"You got that right, I need this job because my last job as a costume designer really took up my school time and I had to quit. And I need to graduate or I'll be stuck in high school for another year" said Akio

"Well, in that case Akio, we hope you get the job" said Yugi

"Right, deuces guys!" said Akio as he ran off to his job interview

"Deuces?" said Yugi

"It's probably another way of saying good-bye" said Atem

Back at the mansion, Tea wakes up from her nap and stretches out to the day. She checks the time on her clock and it's 12:30 pm. Tea then gets up and feels her forehead and she feels fine. So, Tea then takes off her pajamas and puts on a white shirt and blue baggy shorts. She walks down the stairs into the kitchen to make herself a sandwich. As she was making it, her father walks in on her to see what she's up to.

"Feeling any better Tea?" he said

"I'm feeling a little better now. It's funny on what a good nap will do for you" said Tea

"If you feel worse, we'll go to the doctor and see what's wrong, okay?" said Robert

"Sure dad, if you say so" said Tea

As Tea finished eating her sandwich, she went back up to her room and sat in her bed, but as she got up there, she picked up the phone to make a quick phone call to Serenity.

_"Hello"_

"Hey Serenity, what's up?"

_"Seto and I got into an argument not too long ago"_

"What about?"

_"Seto needed time on working on his projects on his hologram systems and I told him that we should have a double date with you and Atem"_

"I'm sure we would have wanted to go with you two"

_"Yeah, but he hates Atem for some odd reason and that's why he said no"_

"Well, I'll talk to Atem and see what we can do. Just tell him that your double dating with Akio and his girlfriend"

_"You think he'll fall for it?"_

"I'm positive, he won't know that it'll be us. I'll talk to Atem when he get home about when we should plan the double date"

_"Okay Tea, let's do it"_

"Okay, I gotta go, I think I might head for the bathroom again"

_"Alright, bye"_

As Serenity hung up, Tea rushed back into the bathroom and started throwing up what she just ate and Robert heard her from all the way upstairs, so Robert rushed to Tea's aide and saw her on her knees with her head in the toilet. Robert then walked up to her and started rubbing her back to soothe her pain.

"Okay Tea, you have thrown up all day, we need to take you to the doctor now" said Robert

"Oh... alright Dad. I'll put some shoes on" said Tea

Tea then put on her shoes, got into her dad's silver van and drove to the hospital to find out what's wrong with Tea. As they got to the hospital, they went up to the help desk to get a doctor.

"Can I help you?" said the woman

"Yes, my daughter has thrown up for the past two days and she needs to be checked on what's causing her to do it." said Robert

"Alright, what's her name?" she said

"Tea Gardner" said Robert as he saw Tea trying to stay awake

"Alright, just sit over by the waiting area and we'll call her name when we have a doctor available" said the woman

About ten minutes have passed and Tea has dozed off on her father's shoulder while Robert, her father tries to comfort her by rubbing her arm to keep her snuggled until a nurse came out from the doors.

"Gardner?" he said

Tea and Robert then got up from their seats and walked up to the nurse and followed him to an open room. As he stopped, they went into an open room and told them to wait there until a doctor would come in to check up on her. About 20 minutes have passed and a doctor with a clipboard came in to check up on his patient.

"Are you Tea?" said the doctor as Tea nodded "yes"

"Well, I'm Dr. Mocha and I am here to see what is causing you to throw up. Have you been eating anything weird lately?"

"No, I haven't. I just woke up throwing up" said Tea

"Hmm... I see, Tea, I need you to come with me for a minute so we can do some tests. Your her father, right?" said Dr. Mocha

"Yes, why?" said Robert

"You'll have to stay in here until can get these tests done with her. It shouldn't take long" said Dr. Mocha

As he and Tea left the room, Dr. Mocha had taken Tea to the nearest bathroom and had started to give her instructions on what she needs to do. A nurse then passed Dr. Mocha a pregnancy test to give to Tea even though she didn't see him grab it.

"Tea, have you had any other symptoms other than throwing up?" said Dr. Mocha

"Well, I have felt a little hot on my head" said Tea

"Hmm... well, I think I might know what those symptoms are. Just take this and we will see what your results are" said Dr. Mocha as he reached in his pocket for the pregnancy test

"You don't think I am, don't you?" said Tea

"I'm a doctor, it's my job to know what is making a person sick" said Dr. Mocha

So Tea went into the bathroom and got to work on the pregnancy test as Dr. Mocha waited outside for her to come up with the results of what is happening with her. About 30 minutes have passed and Tea came out of the bathroom to give her the pregnancy test. "I'll be in my office, in the meantime, I'll send you back with your father and wait there until a nurse takes you to my office to get your results, okay?" he said

"Well, alright" said Tea 'If I'm pregnant, Atem could actually flip out or be happy about this. I wonder how I am going to break it to him? Plus, I haven't noticed this, but I'm late. Maybe I am' she thought

As she got back to the room with her father, he wanted to know what was wrong with Tea and what's causing her to act that way.

"Did the doctor find out what was wrong?" said Robert

"Yeah, but he said to wait until someone comes in to take us to his office" said Tea

About ten minutes have passed and a nurse came into their room to take them to Dr. Mocha's office to find out what's making Tea sick. As they got to his office, Tea and Robert sat down in front of the doctor's desk to wait for results.

"Well, Mr. Gardner, Tea, I have went over the results from your tests and we have found out what's been causing you to act this way" said Dr. Mocha

"Well, what is it then Doc?" said Robert

"Mr. Gardner, your daughter here is pregnant, congratulations" said Dr. Mocha

Tea was shocked to hear that she and Atem are going to have a baby and Robert was in tears of hearing this. Robert then hugged her daughter to comfort her and him.

"A baby, my daughter is going to have a baby. I'll be a grandfather" said Robert

"Dad, you can let go of me now" said Tea as Robert let go of her

"Anyways, Tea, you will have to tell your husband about this since he has a right to know too" said Dr. Mocha "You can also schedule ultrasound appointments every month, just talk to the help desk to make dates for it. Now, I must go, i'm needed with another patient. You can show yourselves out"

As the doctor left, Tea and Robert left the hospital and started driving back to the mansion. While they were on their way home, Robert was having tiny conversation with Tea.

"So, how are you going to tell Atem about this?" said Robert

"I think I might know a way. Just leave everything to me dad. and DON'T tell him anything about me being pregnant, okay?" said Tea

"Okay Tea, you have my word" said Robert

* * *

WOO! Chapter is done and over. Now, Tea is confirmed to be pregnant and Atem doesn't know about it yet and Tea has a way to tell that she's having a baby. But, she's going to tell her next chapter and no hints! But, while she's planning, leave your reviews and I'll be back with another chapter which will make you start to get on your knees. Or not. See You Next Time!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everybody it's The Man with Imagination (echos) and I am here to bring you some more chapters for this baby story and where we left off is how Tea is going to tell Atem they are going to become parents. Well, let's see and find out

Thanks for the reviews:

**Liz Nekogami** - That's gonna be a small chance because when it comes to pregnancy, you'll be surprised on what you might have. lol...

**The Queen of Water** - Chapter three is here at your door! lol..

**Kassandra21** - It IS too perfect, isn't it? We need to fix that a little now, don't we?

**please continue** - Well, it's always nice to have your mind open to other pairings.

**Guest** - I have now updated! How soon is that? lol..

**Guset!** - You are really supportive to this pairing! We need more supporters now!

**VampiressQueen20** - Well, you might be in for a shocking twist in this chapter. BEWARE!

**Sunrise Phoenix** - Are you reading my mind?! I think you are! lol...

**DISCLAIMER!**  
I OWN NOTHING! I only own the OC's in the story!

* * *

As Tea and Robert got back to the mansion, Tea walked in to go in the kitchen to make dinner until her father stopped her from doing so.

"Why don't I make dinner tonight Tea?" said Robert

"Well, okay Dad" said Tea

"Besides, you had a long day today. Why don't you head on upstairs and wait until dinner is ready" said Robert

As he pushed Tea out of the kitchen, she went upstairs into her and Atem's bedroom. As she got up there, she sat on her bed and put up her shirt to see her stomach as it was hardly noticable that it was actually growing at all. So, Tea then went back to sleep to wait for her father to finish up with dinner. As she was sleeping, Atem walked in the house with the keys in hand and as he put up his keys, he smells something from the kitchen. As Atem walks into the kitchen, he sees Robert making dinner for him, Tea, and Atem.

"Robert, your cooking dinner tonight?" said Atem

"Yep, I told Tea that I would cook today so she didn't have to lift a finger. She's upstairs in your room waiting for you" said Robert

"Thank you, I'll go check on her" said Atem

Atem then went upstairs to their bedroom to check up on Tea. As he got up there, he opens the door to see Tea in her bed. He then walks up to her to see how she was feeling.

"Hey Tea, how are you feeling?" said Atem

"I'm alright, now that you're here" said Tea as he kissed him

"Did anything happen while I was gone?" said Atem

"Well, Serenity and I were talking and we thought it would be nice if you and I had a double date. You and me with her and Kaiba" said Tea

"Well, I don't know about Kaiba. I mean, he's really a jerk to everyone" said Atem

"I promise you that Serenity will keep him under control" said Tea as Atem was giving her a questionable look

"Well... okay, I trust you on this" said Atem

"Thank you Atem, I love you!" said Tea as she kissed Atem passionately. Atem was surprised to see Tea more cheery than usual, but he just gave in to the kiss and returned it.

~ ONE WEEK LATER ~

It's Saturday night and Tea and Atem are getting ready to go on a double date with Serenity and Kaiba and Tea hasn't told Atem about their little surprise guest on the way. She managed to hide her pregnancy by wearing loose shirts that hide her slightly swollen stomach. Tea checked with her doctor a few days before and she is 6 weeks pregnant so far and Tea still hides it from Atem. Atem gets out of the bathroom putting on a black jacket, a blue long-sleeved shirt, and black dress pants. Tea saw what he was wearing as Tea was wearing white bangles and a black slim dress that goes down to her knees. She knew that black would cover her belly bump so she was safe from revealing her little secret.

"You look so handsome in that" said Tea

"As do you in your outfit tonight" said Atem as they kissed

Tea and Atem then went out to where Serenity was meeting them. They were meeting at an Italian restaurant where they would be dining at tonight. Atem then found a parking spot and parked there so they could enter they got inside the restaurant, Tea spots Serenity and Kaiba in the front of the waiting area.

"Glad you two could make it" said Serenity as Kaiba never said a word

"What's wrong with him?" said Atem

"He's just upset because I dragged him down here. Kaiba kinda found out that I was inviting you two here" said Serenity

"I thought you said you were bringing Akio! Why am I dining with his and his wife?" said Kaiba as he then went to the bathroom

"Well, let's go in and have some dinner, okay?" said Tea

"Alright, but first, there's something I need to tell you guys" said Serenity

"What's that?" said Atem

"Well, I'm-" As Serenity was about to tell them her secret, the waiter announced Serenity's party "Number 20, Party of Four, again, Number 20, Party of Four, your table is ready"

"Well, that's us. Come on then" said Serenity

As they got to their table, the waiter came by to take their orders and after they all ordered what they would all like, Serenity had made small talk while they were waiting for their food.

"So, Tea, what have you been up to lately?" said Serenity

"Well, nothing out of the unusual. I'm still working with Phillip at the Ice Cream Parlor and I think he's planning on promoting me to full-time manager over there" said Tea

"Really? That's great Tea" said Atem

"I guess that's fine" said Kaiba

As they were talking, the waiter came by to give them their drinks. Tea with a ginger ale, Atem with a diet cola, Kaiba with ice water, and Serenity with a Dr. Looker. As they waited for their food, Tea then broke the silence.

"Uh, guys, there's something I want to tell you" said Tea

"What is it?" said Serenity

"I'll tell you, but you cannot tell anyone else about this okay?" said Tea sneeringly

"Okay, you don't have to freak out about it" said Atem

Tea then calmed down and tried telling them "(sigh).. okay, I am.." as Tea was about to tell them, the waiter came back with their food.

"Okay, we have the Chicken Parmesan for this spiky haired man, the Pepperoni Pasta for the lovely women, and a meat-lovers calzone for the pouty man. Enjoy.." said the Waiter as he then gave them their food and walked away

"Uh, okay..." said Atem

"Well, what was it that you were going to tell us Tes?" said Serenity

"Oh, well, nothing. It's not important now" said Tea 'Great, I chicken out from telling them. I need to get it together' she thought

As they finished eating their food, Atem and Kaiba then paid for the food for all four of them and they all went off to their vehicles. As Kaiba was driving Serenity home, Serenity wanted to talk to Kaiba about something important.

"Kaiba? Are you upset that I brought Atem and Tea to our double date?" said Serenity, but as she tried talking, Kaiba was quiet throughout the night.

"Kaiba, please talk to me. I know your mad at me, but at least talk to me" Kaiba still didn't say anything to her until she brought her back home. As she was still trying to get through Kaiba, she got upset and just starting to get tears in her eyes.

"Come on Kaiba, please don't be mad. I want us to be happy..." Kaiba stayed silent to her as they were in front of Serenity's house "Fine, if you don't want to talk to me, that's fine with me. Good Night Seto Kaiba. We are DONE!" Serenity then walked out the car and slammed it and went back into her house. Kaiba had one tear drop from his eye from what Serenity did and just drove off back home. Serenity then went up to her room and just sat on her bed 'I was planning on breaking up with him anyways, he's been so distant with me and I just wanted him to love me' she thought

~ MEANWHILE ~

It's 9:00 pm and back at the mansion, Tea and Atem then got out of their clothes and put on their night wear. Tea put on a pink spaghetti strap nightgown as Atem wore a blue shirt with pajama shorts. As they sat on their bed, Atem wanted to give Tea some comfort.

"Massage?" said Atem

"Oh, please do" said Tea

"You know Tea, I was thinking about tonight and how you were feeling today" said Atem as Tea replied "You do? What do you mean?" Atem was curious on what she has felt like and asked away "Are you asking for some love tonight?" Tea thought in her head that he doesn't know about her being pregnant yet and then she just wanted to tell him.

"Atem, I'm going to be honest with you" said Tea "You remember about our little "personal time" on our Wedding Anniversary?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything? Did something happened to you?" said Atem as Tea then got up and got closer to him and put his hand on her stomach and told him "Yes Atem, we're gonna have a baby"

"What?" said Atem shockingly

"Yes, I'm pregnant" Tea said to Atem. As Atem heard that, he picked up Tea and spun her around and kissed her. As Atem finished, he pushed Tea on the bed and snuggled with her.

"I'm going to be a father?" said Atem

"Yes, Atem. We're going to become parents soon. I wanted to tell you sooner, but I thought I would wait it out until the time was right" said Tea

"Your too good to me. I love you" said Atem as he kissed her passionately as Tea broke the kiss and replied "I love you too" and then returned to kissing.

~ MEANWHILE ~

At the Domino Detention Facility, Vivian Wong has been locked up there due to the actions that were cause nearly two years ago. Today, she is in an orange prison suit with her hair flowing down to her upper back and still waiting for her time out of prison until one of the prison guards came up to her cell and clanked on her cell door.

"Wong! You've been paid bail!" said the guard

"Huh? Who would wanna bail me out of prison? I still have ten more years" said Vivian

As Vivian then went up to the desk to reclaim the stuff that was confiscated from her, she opens the door to see a guy she doesn't even know. He had white long hair, a sneer evil smile, and had on a navy blazer with white pants.

"I bailed you out because there is something that I need you to do for me" he said

* * *

OH WOW WOW ZOW! A twist to make me wanna go and search for gold! lol.. just kidding, but still tho, why did this guy bail out Vivian and what does he plan on using her for? This Chapter might have you guys going, didn't it? Hope it did because I won't be updating for a bit cuz of rain! So, leave your reviews and I'll be back with a new chapter. See You Next Time!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everybody, It's The MAN with IMAGINATION! (echos) and I want to let you guys know that the rain is just being false alarms! But, that's not stopping me from making you guys this new chapter. So, let's continue where we left off. Man, I work fast!

Thanks for the reviews:

**The Queen of Water** - Your patience has been greatly rewarded!

**snow-kim** - My reviewer, you are correct, but let the story tell it, okay? okay! lol...

**Sunrise Phoenix** - No, Mai won't appear. She disappeared off the face of the earth and nobody knows where she is now. Oh well...

**Guest** - Nah, that would just be too predictable. I need it to be something unexpected

**Liz Nekogami** - Nothing is good when Vivian is around! lol...

**Akai22878** - The Madness WILL continue! But, who know if craziness will happen! Let's find out! lol..

**DISCLAIMER!**  
I OWN NOTHING! I only own the OC's in the story!

* * *

As Vivian and the white-haired man left the prison and got into his car to drive back to his house. As they got there, his house was just a plain one-floor house. They got inside and then the man had Vivian follow him to the basement of his house. As Vivian went into the basement, the lights went on and as they looked around, there was newspapers of Tea and Atem in different articles. Each one said different topics: "Wealthy teens in town Engaged", "Who is Cinderella?", "Step-Mother Arrested for Attempted Murder" and Vivian saw the last one, it was a picture of her and Haley getting arrested. As she was looking at it, these papers looked like a timeline of the events that happened from two years ago.

"Any reason you have all this up on your walls?" said Vivian

"The reason is because I am after Atem because I had a crush on his wife, but now she married him, I want her to be mine!" he said

"I see, and I want Atem to myself. Who are you anyway?" said Vivian

"I am Bakura! And the reason I bailed you out because you have connections to Tea and to where she lives."

"Well then, you want Atem out of the picture and I want Tea out-of-the-way. How do we take them out?" said Vivian

"It will take a while to plan it out, but we need to straighten you up first before anything" said Bakura

As Bakura said the, he took Vivian upstairs and helped her unpack her things and settled her in to get a good night sleep.

"Starting tomorrow, we are going to plan what we'll do to those two" said Bakura as he turned off the lights

~ ONE MONTH LATER ~

It's Friday and Tea was at The Ice Cream Parlor on the job filling out some papers for an order of Ice Cream buckets for the Parlor. As she was signing the papers, Phillip came up from behind her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey Tea, you okay?" said Phillip as Tea replied "Oh yeah, I'm okay. No problems here"

"I heard from a little bird that someone's gonna be a mommy" Phillip teased and then Tea playfully punched his left arm "Stop, I know I'm getting a bit big, but it's hardly noticable. I'm only eleven weeks pregnant so far and I'll be twelve by tomorrow" said Tea

"Well, that's good. Just as long as you stay healthy and that way, the baby will be healthy." said Phillip "Oh yes, I almost forgot, here is your pay for this week. Let me know what the gender of the baby will be!"

"Thanks. I'll be sure to find out the gender soon." said Tea

"Wait another few months because it's still developing, so it's unknown for now" said Phillip

"Alright, well, I'll get these guys to get these buckets inside" said Tea

Later that day after Tea got back home from work, she sees a note on the door that was taped on there and by the looks of the handwriting, she saw that it was from Atem. She rips the note off of the door and reads it.

_"Tea, I have gotten a call by Maximillion Pegasus from Industrial Illusions and I've been told to be at their headquarters in America for a business session. He said it will take about a few weeks. Wont be back until then. I'll call in to check up on you._

_I Love You, Atem"_

After Tea saw that note, she unlocked the door, went up to her room to change out of her work uniform and into her casual wear. As she was finished getting dressed, she hears a knock on her door. It was revealed to be her father.

"Hey honey. Atem told me he was going to be away for a while, so I thought I give you company" said Robert

"No, it's okay Dad, I don't mind. He's gone for a day and I miss him already" said Tea

"Well, he said that he would close up his shop until he got back, but in the meantime he would have Yugi and Akio stay with you until he gets back. Atem doesn't want you to be by yourself now." said Robert

"Thanks Daddy. You guys are great" said Tea as she kissed her father on the cheek

About two weeks past since Atem left on his business trip to Industrial Illusions and Tea missed him day after day. Atem still made calls from home to check up on Tea and she and the baby have been doing alright. Akio and Yugi have been busy themselves. Yugi was preparing for finals while Akio was preparing for graduation. It's Wednesday and Tea and Yugi were getting ready for Akio's graduation ceremony. Akio had on his black cap and gown, but under it was a white suit and navy blue tie. Yugi wore a black suit with a white tie and Tea wore a green floral dress that goes to her upper thighs with white shorts that reached her knees.

"You ready Mr. Graduate?" said Yugi

"You know I am and my mom will be watching me too. She's not that supportive with me, but she attends my big events" said Akio

"Okay you two, let's go. And I'll be the one driving.." said Tea

"What about Serenity? Isn't she coming with us?" said Akio

"Well, Serenity is going, but she might have plans after the ceremony" said Tea

"Well, as long as she comes" said Akio

As they get to the Graduation Ceremony, Akio was happy to have graduated and Yugi, Tea, Serenity, and Akio's Mom was happy to see him walk the stage. As the graduation ceremony was about to end, Akio got up to the stand and wanted to say something to everyone.

"Hold on, before we end this graduation ceremony, I want to say something. I have been in Domino High School for five years. The reason because I was left back. But, now as I now graduate, I see a lot of adults in front of me and they will work hard to make their dreams a reality. As for me, I do what I will do best; become an athlete! So, I say to all the teachers, students of this class, and to all those that came here today. You can make your dreams a reality if you put your mind to it. Thank You!"

Everyone applauded at Akio's speech and Akio's Mom was in tears from what he said. As the ceremony was over, he met up with the Tea and the others to celebrate.

"Well, I did it and Yugi, your up for next year" said Akio

"You bet, Senior Year will be a blast for me" said Yugi

"You guys, now that I graduated, let's celebrate! The Seniors rented out the Dance Hall to have a small party" said Akio

"Okay, let's go then!" said Yugi

"I can't stay, I have to go and be somewhere. I'm sorry Akio" said Serenity

"Nah nah, it's Understandable that you have to be somewhere, come on Tea. You and your unborn could have some fun" said Akio

"Okay, it's not like you guys are drinking" said Tea

As they were walking to the Dance Hall, Tea feels something bad, but it wasn't her baby. She feels like something is behind her, but then turns around and she sees nobody there. Tea is thirteen weeks pregnant and she is thinking that now Atem is away, she is thinking someone is after her. As she looked around, Akio yelled out to her from the Dance Hall entrance.

"Come on Tea, we waiting on you!" he yelled

"Oh, okay, I'm coming" said Tea as she walked up to them. Little did Tea know that somebody was watching her, but that person was hiding behind a bush. It was none other than Vivian. She spotted Tea without being seen and sees her with Yugi and Akio.

"She's just at a Grads party with her friends" said Vivian

"A party? That doesn't help. Fall back to the house. We'll discuss a plan there when she's back at her house" said Bakura

"Fine..." said Vivian 'Enjoy your time with your friends as long as you want Tea because I'm going to get back at you for what you did to me!' she said in her head

During the party, everyone was dancing to their tunes, but as Tea was watching everyone dance, she felt her phone vibrating and she looked at the caller ID and it was Atem. So, she then rushed into the bathroom to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

_"Hi Tea, how are you doing?"_

"I'm okay, both of us actually"

_"Well, good to hear and I also want to let you know that Industrial Illusions will be renovating my Game Shop and giving it a bigger space"_

"That's great honey. You must be happy about that"

_"I am, and you'll be happy to know that I'll be coming home next week"_

"That's a relief. I really miss you"

_"I miss you too Tea"_

"Oh, I just want you to come home and feel the baby"

_"I'll be home before you know it. Well, I better go, my break is almost over"_

"Okay Atem, I love you"

_"I love you too Tea"_

As Tea hung up the phone, she was excited to hear that Atem was coming home next week. Tea then left the bathroom to go enjoy herself with her friends.

* * *

Okay, now that Chapter is done, but time goes by and Tea is almost at the end of her first trimester, but she will have more problems than she thinks. Plus, Atem will be back next chapter so calm your circuits and let us be thankful. Okay, so, leave your reviews and I'll be back next chapter for the next big thing and NO it will not be Tea, yet. And sorry if this was too short for you guys. See You Next Time!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey people, if you haven't noticed yet, but I am really updating like crazy. I am seriously on a roll here. But, I am back until next week to give you guys the newest chapter to the story. And if you don't believe me, read for yourselves!

Thanks for the reviews:

**Sunrise Phoenix** - Well, I don't know about you, but I'm liking the climatic stuff going on here! lol...

**Guest** - to answer your two reviews to the chapter, that All of these answers will become clearer by the chapters, so sit tight, m'kay?

**VB20 aka VampiressBeauty20** - You think it's hot where you are at? You have no idea how hot it is where I am!

**The Queen of Water** - New Chapter! Here you go! Whoop-dee-Friggin-Doo!

**Akai22878** - Your review kinda gave me an idea of your reaction. I think you should lay off the candy for a few days. lol...

**TheRealContestShippingPrincess** - Well, bust my brains and slap my walrus' fat, your very excited for this now!

**DISCLAIMER!**  
I OWN NOTHING! I Only own the OC's in the story!

* * *

A few days have passed since Akio's graduation party and Vivian and Bakura was back at their house trying to think of a plan to get Tea and Atem out of the picture. Right now, Vivian and Bakura were in the basement coming up with ideas, but to no avail, nothing came to their heads for the moment.

"Well, you have any ideas?" said Vivian

"Shut up! I'm trying to think!" said Bakura

Bakura kept thinking and paced back and forth in the basement until something brainstormed into his mind.

"I have an idea!" said Bakura as Vivian replied "Well, what's your plan? I'm waiting!"

"Okay, you are going to gain Tea's trust" said Bakura

"And how do you expect me to gain her trust when she doesn't know I'm not in prison?" said Vivian

"Because, you are going to be nice to her. You be nice to her, kiss up to her, make her think that you have changed for the better so that way she will think you are a changed woman" said Bakura

"Not a bad idea. Okay, I'll do it" said Vivian

Back at the mansion, Tea was at home in her room looking into the mirror and she sees that her belly is getting a small bump poking out. She was so excited to see her belly grow a bit more by the week, but while she was looking at her stomach, she gets a phone call from Serenity on her phone and then picks it up.

"Hello?"

_"Hey Tea"_

"Serenity, how are you doing?"

_"I'm doing alright. I'm trying to see if that special someone is still out there for me. I have dated guys, but they just like me for my looks"_

"Oh, that's a shame. I hope things work out for you"

_"I hope so too and ever since Kaiba and I broke up, I have been a mess. I don't know if I should ask him for forgiveness."_

"Let him come to you. Since he was rude to you, he's the one who should apologize"

_"Yeah, your right! I should go down there and tell him straight that he should be sorry!"_

"Okay... Well, I better go then. I have some cleaning up to do"

_"Okay, bye"_

As Tea hung up the phone, she then hears the doorbell ringing. So, Tea then heads downstairs and opens the door and as she opens it, her face turned pale to see who it was. It was Vivian and she was in a yellow shirt with black jeans and her hair flowing down to her upper back.

"Tea, it's me, Vivian. I've gotten an early release"

"I don't believe what I'm seeing!" said Tea "Oh no, I'm calling the police"

"Wait, it's not what you think, I actually changed for the better" said Vivian

"Why should I believe you?" said Tea "After all the crap that you put me throughout the years, it'll take a lot more than just cheap talk to gain my trust"

"I just came here to apologize" said Vivian "What I did was wrong and I didn't mean to hurt you. The only reason is my mom. She wanted us to hate you from the very start when your dad disappeared. My mom told me, but told us to have you think he died. It was wrong for me and I'm sorry Tea. Please forgive me" Vivian was in tears for what she has done and Tea still had an angry look on her face.

"Vivian, if you really changed for the better, I'll believe it when I see it. For now, your on notice. I catch you trying to kill me or try to get in my or Atem's way, Atem and I will alert the authorities" Tea warned Vivian

"Tea, you won't regret this. I swear, I changed for the better. During my time in that detention facility, it made me realize how big of a jerk I was. And I want to try to make amends with you and Atem" said Vivian

"Fine, but I got my eye on you and I'm not letting you out of my sight" said Tea

~ MEANWHILE ~

Atem was at Industrial Illusions in California, USA and he and Maximillion Pegasus have finished their meeting on what the new building place for Atem's Game Shop would be and Atem wanted it to be close to home. Pegasus decided it to have his game shop to be next door to the Arcade in Downtown Domino.

"Thank you for the new place of my card shop Pegasus" said Atem

"It's no trouble Atem my boy, as long as your shop gets a good attraction to the company, I know you will not let us down" said Pegasus

"Mr. Pegasus, I will not let you down and I will talk to Yugi and tell him to hire a few more helpers to get the word around" said Atem

"Excellent. Now then, I'll let you head back home to your loving wife. She must be worried sick about you" said Pegasus

"I'm sure she is. I've been here for about a month and she must miss me a lot" said Atem

"Well, who am I to keep you in the way of it. Your plane ticket back home and you know the rest of the way. Enjoy yourself Atem-boy" said Pegasus as he and Atem then shook hands "Thank you sir and Good-Bye"

As Atem then left the Industrial Illusions building, got into his rental car and drove all the way back to the airport and then headed for his next flight back to Japan. As he waited, he took out his wallet and look at a picture of Tea. "I'll be home soon Tea, you don't have to keep worrying about me anymore" As Atem was looking at a picture of Tea, he heard an announcement over the intercom "Attention, the flight to Japan is now boarding, all those with a ticket, report to gate 103 at this time. Thank You and have a nice day." When Atem heard that, he went to the gate and grabbed his seat for the flight back home.

Back in Domino, it's 5:00 pm and Tea was then reading a magazine with Serenity on the gossip of what's going on in Domino and they see Seto Kaiba in one of the articles.

"Look, it's Seto" said Serenity

"It is and it said that he finished his hologram project and it has become a success. It also says that Kaiba calls it a Virtual Serenade for those that use it. He must have thought about you" said Tea

"If he did, then why didn't he just come to me and tell me that he named the holo-thing after me?" said Serenity

As they were chatting, they heard a knock on the door and Tea then opened the door to see that it was Kaiba himself!

"Tea, you've gotten a little big" said Kaiba

"Why are you here? Atem isn't home now" said Tea

"I know, I just came here to see Serenity. Her mom told me that she was here with you" said Kaiba

"I don't want to talk to you!" Serenity yelled

"Look, I just want to apologize for the way I have acted and I want to make it up to you" said Kaiba

"How could you possibly make it up to me? You don't like my friends, you pick on people, you even tried to sick your dogs on my brother and you expect me to try to get-" As Serenity kept talking, Kaiba shut her up by kissing her on the lips and Serenity couldn't fight it, so she just took it in and just returned the kiss and they were doing that for about a minute and a half until Serenity pushed away from Kaiba.

"You still love me" she whispered

"Who said that I stopped?" said Kaiba as he kissed her again. Tea was relieved that things turned out okay, but she then went up to them both to tell them her little secret.

"Guys, if you two are finished with your love scene, I think you both have a right to know about something. I'm pregnant" said Tea

"I knew it! I knew you were pregnant!" said Serenity

"Hmph, I knew she was pregnant the minute I saw her" said Kaiba

"Same Kaiba, you always have to be such a spoil sport. But, I wanted to tell you guys back at out dinner date, but we got interrupted too many times." said Tea

"We understand. Come on Serenity, I'll take you home" said Kaiba

"Okay, I guess I'll see you later Tea" said Serenity

"Okay, bye you two" said Tea as she then closed the door and rubbed her belly bump at sixteen weeks

~ LATER THAT NIGHT ~

Back at Bakura's house, Vivian and Bakura were talking to see how things have went with Tea and her trust.

"So, did you gain her trust yet?"

"No, she still doesn't trust me. I have to do a lot of things to get back on her good side again" said Vivian

"Well, you need to do something to have her trust you again. This has to go according to plan" said Bakura

"Alright, then what should I do to gain her trust?" said Vivian

"You need to help her out in any way possible. If she can't get things done, you need to do it!" said Bakura

"Ugh, fine, I'll do things your way!" said Vivian

"And here, this small headset will keep us connected so that way whatever you hear, I hear. You'll head down there tomorrow and be her maid! Got it!" said Bakura

"Got it" said Vivian as Bakura then said "Good, now we better get some rest. Big day tomorrow"

* * *

OOOH SWEET BERRY PIES! The plan Bakura is doing, it sure isn't Happy Gilmore! Well, then this chapter is complete. Atem is on his way back next time, but what about Vivian trying to gain Tea's trust? Could she be doing the right thing here or is it a trap? Who knows! NEXT CHAPTER we will find out ALMOST everything. See You Next Time!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey you guys, it's me again (Oh my GAWD, The Man is back again! Call a plumber!) lol... Anyways, due to "certain" complaints about the story, I had to make a few rewrites to the chapters in this story, so now it's all good with the world. So, I give you the next chapter. Enjoy! or else..

Thanks for the reviews:

**Liz Nekogami** - I know, I know, but if those two broke up, who would I pair with who then? lol..

**Sunrise Phoenix** - I dunno, he might be guessing or he just wants to know, that's him, lol.. But, if YOU want to know, keep reading and you'll find out!

**SilentBrokenDreamer** - Glad you are enjoying it so far, here you go the next chapter!

**Akai22878** - Don't cry now! He's coming back, Oh look, there's his plane. See? What'd I tell you? He's coming home!

**VampiressBeauty20** - The Climactic stuff is pretty funny, but you would see Vivian kiss up to her when she don't want too, lol..

**DISCLAIMER!**  
I OWN NOTHING! I only own the OC's in the story!

* * *

It's 11:30 pm and Bakura is in his room planning on the next best thing to take Atem out of the picture. He was pondering and pondering until he snapped out of his confusion and had an idea.

"I got it! I'll just waltz into Atem's home where he and I will try to gain closure when he doesn't realize that I'll be getting dirt on him and to kill him. It's FOOL PROOF!" he screamed

"Bakura, shut up! I'm trying to sleep!" said Vivian from downstairs as he laughed evilly in a quiet tone

~ THE FOLLOWING MORNING ~

It's 7:00 am and Tea and Robert were asleep in their beds, but as they were sleeping, the door started to open. It was Atem walking in with his shoes in hand so he wouldn't wake up anyone. Upon entering, Atem turned and locked the door quietly and carefully before turning around to head upstairs. Once he arrived in his and his beloved wive's room, he noticed Tea was asleep with no covers on. He smiled gently and tucked her in before changing out of his work clothes into a white t-shirt and black sweatpants. Before he left the room, he walked over to his wife and kissed her on the forehead. When he did this, he had then decided to go downstairs to make breakfast for her, and so he did. As Tea woke up from her sleep, she notices her stomach getting a little bigger from before, but she didn't care and then went downstairs to make breakfast. As soon as she was going downstairs, she starts to smell food coming from the kitchen.

"Who could be cooking? Dad could be at work by now" she said and as she walked into the kitchen, she sees Atem making her breakfast. Tea was happy that he finally came back from his business trip.

"Atem?" she said poking into the kitchen

"Tea, surprised to see me back?" said Atem

"Yeah, I missed you, WE missed you" said Tea walking into the kitchen

"I know, but I got my bigger space for the game shop and soon, we'll have a new room for this one here" said Atem

"Well, I'm getting an ultrasound today and I have to know what the gender is so too, but I want to be surprised" said Tea as the doorbell rang

"Right, I'll get the door while you eat" said Atem as he went to the door

'He's finally back. Now, I can finally spend some quality time with him' Tea thought to herself. As Atem opened the door, he saw Vivian in front of him with a basket in her hand

"Vivian? Your supposed to be locked up in prison!" said Atem as Vivian replied "I was given bail early and after i got out of prison, I had some thinking and really want to make amends with you and Tea for all the trouble that I caused for you two" said Vivian

"Atem, I put her on notice already, so if she tries to make one mistake, she's going back to that prison" said Tea

"If Tea put you on notice, then so am I. I'll be watching you Vivian and if you try anything, I will take you down myself" said Atem

"I promise you guys, I've changed. You have no idea how bad prison life is. I know you two have a thing and I should know because Tea is having a baby. But, I will do anything to let you guys trust me" said Vivian

"You want my trust? Okay Vivian, you'll take Serenity and I to my doctor's appointment today and drive us back" said Tea

"Okay, I will do it. I want you two to be happy" said Vivian with a half-smile grin

~ MEANWHILE ~

Bakura was in his office at the arcade in the upper floors when he has one of his workers in his office and that worker was Akio. Bakura brought him in his office for something really important.

"Akio, you know why I called you in here?" said Bakura

"Uh, no sir, you just told me to come upstairs into your office and wanted to talk to me about some stuff" said Akio

"Yes, and I want to give you the promotion of a lifetime!" said Bakura

"Really? I mean I have only been working here for a bout a few months, but sir, this is an honor." said Akio

"Yea, I am promoting you as my Assistant Manager. That way, when I am away, you can take over for me while I'm gone, sick, or on vacation." said Bakura.

"Well, Okay Bakura, sir. I will not let you down." said Akio.

"Good, now I need to be somewhere for the day, so I need you to make sure nothing bad happens while I'm gone. I'll only be out for at least a few hours." said Bakura as Akio saluted to him and closed the door.

"Man, me being manager. That's a big jump for me. I gotta go call my momma!" While Akio was about to call his mom, Bakura was walking down the hallway talking to himself.

"I'm coming for you Atem and I will make sure that my plan goes down perfectly." said Bakura.

~ MEANWHILE AGAIN ~

Tea, Serenity, and Vivian were in the waiting room with other pregnant patients waiting on her turn to get an ultrasound. As they were waiting, Tea was reading magazines on pregnancy that was out on the tables.

"Look at all of them, most of them look like their about to pop." Vivian whispered

"I can tell Vivian, I'm one of those women." said Tea

"Tea relax, it's probably your mood swings that's making you a little edgy." said Serenity

"(sigh)... your right, I have been a little moody lately, but it's pregnancy and I can't do anything about it." said Tea

As they were talking, Tea was watching TV and Serenity and Vivian were texting on their phones until one of the nurses came out from the door.

"Tea Muto?" she said and as Tea heard that, she got up to head inside as Vivian and Serenity followed in. As they were inside the little room for the ultrasound, Tea sat down and got relaxed and waited for the doctor to come in for her.

"What do you think the baby will be Tea?" said Vivian

"I don't know, I wanted it to be a surprise, but I'm hoping it would be a girl." said Tea

"I'm guessing it'll be twins." said Serenity as Tea sweat-dropped.

"Okay, don't get too crazy Serenity, we don't know that for sure just yet." said Tea

As they were talking, the doctor came in for the patient i.e. Tea. He walked in and shook the women hands to get acquainted.

"Hello Tea, my name is Horace and I will be giving you your ultrasound today. How's that sound?" Tea then replies "Yes, that would be fine today."

"Excellent, now then I'm guessing that these two are your sisters?" he said

"No, their just friends of mine." said Tea

"Alright then" Horace spread the frigid gel over her belly, her tummy muscles tightening in response, and ran the ultrasound wand over her belly the whooshing sound of the baby's heartbeat filling the room. "Now, let's check on your baby" Horace was then pointing out the baby's body parts to Tea and friends "Alright, there you see the baby's head right there and around there, you can see its tiny feet, over there's the baby's little hands. I see the gender of this baby. Do you want to know what you're having?" said Horace

"No, I want to stay surprised. Both me and Atem want to be surprised on the baby's gender" said Tea as Serenity and Vivian had a sad look on their faces wanting to know the gender. Horace then printed out the baby's ultrasound pictures and gave them to Tea. "Alright, if you want to do another ultrasound, just see me in about another month and we'll discuss it there, okay?" said Horace as Tea nodded yes.

~ LATER ~

Atem was just waking up from his long nap after having no sleep on his way back home and he was exhausted. He saw the time on his clock and it was 1:00 pm. Atem then got up to get some excercise. As soon as he was heading downstairs, he hears knocking at the door. Atem then looked through the hole to see who it was. He saw that it was Bakura in front of the door and then Atem opened the door for him.

"Hello?" said Atem

"Atem, my name is Bakura and I work as the manager of the arcade and I noticed that you moved in next door to my arcade."

"Yes, is there something I can help you with?" said Atem.

"I just want to go over some plans with you" said Bakura as Atem brought him inside his house 'Yes Atem, let me into your humble abode and I will discover your secrets and take you down' Bakura thought to himself.

* * *

PLANS?! What did he meant by "plans"? Boy, this is getting me a bit jittery. But, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I know I did, Tea got an ultrasound, Vivian being nice, and Akio getting a promotion! That's too much for me!. I'm just gonna relax for a bit and let you guys review for this chapter and I'll come back soon for a new one. HAPPY LATE MEMORiAL DAY PEEPS! See you Next Time!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey you guys, It's THE MAN WITH IMAGINATION! (echos) Now, I have tried to get the chapters right for all of you, but some are just flaming a bit, but they do it because they are trying to help. So, I have looked for a beta and so far, not doing so good, but you guys can check out this chapter in the meantime! ENjoy!

Thanks for the reviews:

**Sunrise Phoenix** - Maybe if we're lucky, he might not kill Atem, who know, he's the predator of the story, lol..

**VB20 aka VampiressBeauty20** - You wanna know how I deal with writer's block? I'll tell you through a PM. DOn't want everyone knowing my secret. Shh...

**Liz Nekogami** - (salutes to Liz) Yessir!

**Akai22878** - That's right. Get comfy, we might be taking a while with stuff like that later on possibly

**TheRealContestShippingPrincess **- NO! Nobody isn't gonna find out the gender of the baby. Must be a surprise...! hahahahahaha.

**Peaches16x3** - Well, I see how you respond, but I have to work on that. When I am able to get the time. But, thanks for those helpful hints. (wink)

**IntoTheWilds** - I fixed it up okay. Now, we can move onto the next chapter, which is now!

**DISCLAIMER!**  
I OWN NOTHING! I only own the OC's in the story!

* * *

As Atem brought Bakura inside for a conversation, he started to explain his plans for his arcade and Atem's Game Shop next door to him.

"Atem, I found out that you were moving next door when I saw you opening it up and putting in your inventory. So, I would be kind as to transfer a few of my employees into your shop so that way we could help each other out." Bakura had given him a smile to try to make sure that his trust is sealed with Atem as Atem looked at Bakura, he made sure that he wouldn't be duped.

"How do I know that I can trust you? How do I know that you won't send in your employees to trash my shop and leave it in rubble?" said Atem

"I promise you, I already have an Assistant manager working with me and he can check up on you and the employees that I sent you." said Bakura

"Well, as long as you keep your employees under control, make sure they stay out of my way, okay?" Bakura then nodded "yes" to that statement and then shook hands. As they finished talking, Tea and Vivian walked into the door after Tea's ultrasound appointment and saw Atem and Bakura on the couch and Vivian was in shock of seeing Bakura in Atem's house and she managed to keep a straight face to make sure nobody suspected anything.

"Atem, who is this?" said Tea with a concerned look on her face

"This is Bakura, he's the owner of Domino Arcade and he said that he's helping me out by sending his workers to work with me" said Atem

"Oh, Atem, you work so hard. Just stay home for a day and stay with me.." Tea cried and as she was crying, Atem hated seeing Tea like this, but then Bakura whispered to him "I'm thinking it's the mood swings that's making her cry"

Atem then walked up to Tea and hugged her to comfort her and as he was hugging Tea, he took Tea upstairs into their room. Before he went upstairs, he turned to Bakura and said "Well, we can do this on Monday, so Vivian will show you out." and with that, Bakura left with Vivian escorting him out.

'Perfect, I now have Atem's trust. Now all I have to do is take down his shop and him without knowing that I did it. But, how?' he thought

"Uh, Bakura, if your done thinking to yourself, when are we going to whack those two?" said Vivian as Bakura then turned to her and said "All in due time girl, all in due time." As Bakura and Vivian left, Tea and Atem were upstairs in their bedroom as Atem was trying to calm down Tea by trying to cheer her up and it was sorta working.

"Tea, I know I haven't been around a while, but I'll be home all weekend with you. And you and I can have some fun throughout that time" he said

"Atem, thank you. you always keep me happy." said Tea as Atem then said "Of course, that's why we both got married because we want to keep each other happy forever" Atem then leaned in and kissed Tea passionately feeling her lips as Tea felt his. As Tea then broke the kiss, she wanted to show Atem something.

"Atem, here, it's the ultrasound pictures that I got today. It's our baby" Tea then took the pictures out of her pocket and showed it to Atem. Each one showed a different part of the baby from the head to its feet.

"Tea, our baby is beautiful, just like you" Atem then kissed Tea again and Atem then held onto Tea's belly to feel the baby move and he wanted to feel that baby ever since he came back from his business trip.

A few hours have passed and Tea and Atem were starting to plan on how to make the nursery for the new baby on their way. Atem made up a sketch on what the baby's room should look like.

"Okay, so, since we want to keep the baby's gender a surprise, what color of the room should we make the nursery? Just simple plain white?" said Tea

"We should just put in a purple lining, like a stripe on the edge of the walls so that way it would be good for a boy or girl. Plus we can make the room look like a circus. Like put circus animal stickers on the walls so it will look like he's in the water" Atem explained to Tea and she actually thought that the idea was alright and then went with that plan. Atem then kissed Tea on the cheek and whispered in her ear "I love you Tea" and Tea whispered back to him "I love you too Atem"

~ MEANWHILE ~

Bakura and Vivian were back at Bakura's house trying to come up with something else now that Bakura have gained Atem's trust as business partners. Bakura was still thinking of someone to send to work with Atem and plan on trying to make him go broke.

"Hmmm... this is getting difficult for me. I need to make sure that I can take down Atem without him knowing that its me" Bakura was really getting a headache from all the ideas he can't get in his head. Vivian then came in coming out of the shower with just her bra and red skirt on with her towel hanging around her neck.

"Something wrong with your plans?" said Vivian

"Yes, and apparently I can't find people who Atem knows that Atem will mistrust and so far nobody has no connections to Atem"

"Well, Tea's friends, Serenity and Akio know Atem since high school" said Vivian and as soon as she said that, Bakura had an idea into his head "That's it! Akio is one of my workers and I can have him work with Atem and then have two other workers break something over there and blame him." When Bakura had that idea, he started writing it down and plan for it when Monday comes around

~ SATURDAY ~

Atem and Tea had a busy morning getting paint and tarp to make the nursery. Tea had started feeling her pregnant belly at 18 weeks, but that didn't stop her from getting stuff for the baby's room. Atem and Tea were in a guest room and took everything out of there. Atem also got Robert, Yugi, and Akio to come by and help out make the baby's room. The boys were looking at the sketch Atem made and started to visualize on what it needs to look like and then Tea started to explain on what the guys needed to do.

"Okay, so you boys need to make the walls painted white and then wait for it to dry to put up the circus pictures." and then Akio started to talk and told her "Tea, you don't need stickers because I like to do art. Any kind of art, no matter what kind of art it is. Your forgetting who made your mask."

So, Atem, Akio, Robert, and Yugi started painting as Akio took out his phone and started to put on music. The guys then started putting on a coat of paint to the walls. After an hour of doing that, they put on the white paint onto the walls. As they were painting, Akio started to make conversation with the rest of them.

"Hey Yugi, summer is almost over. Which means you'll become a senior in a few weeks" said Akio

"I know. Summer was fun and all, but I know that I have to start getting down to becoming a senior student. How did you do it, Akio? passing all of your classes?" said Yugi when Akio just said "By studying. Keep your head in the books and you'll be out of that school in no time. But, Atem, you have to be excited on finding out what the gender of your unborn will be."

Atem was actually blushing a bit when Akio said that. "Actually, I am. When the baby comes home, he or she will be happy that we made up the nursery and I just want to be a good father to my child"

"I'm sure you'll do fine bro" said Yugi

"And we'll all be here to help you out, if you and Tea have any trouble, you got your child's grandfather to help you out" said Robert

"Thank you, all of you and I appreciate you guys doing this with me." said Atem

"No big, it's the least we could do. We ARE family after all." said Yugi

It's 4:00 pm and Atem and the others have finished painting the walls white and now they had to wait for the walls to dry off for a few days. As they went downstairs, Tea was in the kitchen making her and the guys a little snack for working so hard.

"Dig in boys, I made enough sandwiches for everyone." said Tea

"Okay, okay, let's see now. Ham and Cheese, bologna, salami, and PB&J, nice selection their Tea." Akio's compliment made Tea giggle a bit and as everyone finished eating from a hard day painting, Yugi and Akio then went back home and Robert left Tea and Atem alone for the rest of the day.

"So, what do you want to do now, my love?" said Atem

"I don't know, I'm too tired now, maybe we can just take a nap and watch movies for the night." said Tea as she leaned on Atem's shoulder and whispered in her ear "Your wish is my command, my queen" Atem then picked up Tea bridal-style and Tea squeal when he did it.

"Don't drop me, I'm pregnant!" said Tea and then Atem managed to carry her upstairs and into her room to take a small nap. Atem felt the baby move before he went to sleep and was happy to have Tea by his side. 'I can't wait to see you, my child.' Atem thought

* * *

Oh Boy! That chapter was a bit hard for me, but at least next chapter, we might see some weird things happening over there. How weird is it? I have no idea, but you have to find out for yourself and see what happens next so leave your reviews and NO FLAMES! See You Next Time!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey peoples, I hope you guys have waited patiently for me because I have the chapter ocho, eight! of this cool story! I am still trying to find me a beta for this story and still no luck, but I'll keep trying. And now I give you the continuing story, so says The Man with Imagination! (echos) Enjoy yourselves!

Thanks for the reviews:

**Liz Nekogami** - Well, I'm not sure what it might be, but let us wait until it is born, okie day? Okay!

**Guest #1** - That is a high risk of twins, besides it would be too predictable.

**Sunrise Phoenix** - I know the circus nursery is a good theme for either gender, but if you turn him to stone, how will I make the climactic scene? lol...

**Guest #2** - I have updated! Now Enjoy it!

**VB20 aka VampiressBeauty20** - Well, I try my best to make things as good as I can. Thanks for showing me my little flaw, lol..

**port rocks** - I'm glad you are enjoying it so far!

**101ghettogirl** - You have just made my day today little ghetto chick, lol... Thanks for your opinion!

**DISCLAIMER!**  
I OWN NOTHING! I only own the OC's in the story!

* * *

It's 10:00 am on Monday and Atem and Yugi are at their new space in their new game shop. Back in their old game shop, it was a bit cramped with a little back room with hardly any places to put boxes and with only two small aisles to put their games and cards at. But, now in their new space, they have several stands of cards and games. A case filled with colored dice, a bigger back room and an extra room for when Atem wanted to do small tournaments in his shop. As they opened up, Bakura came in with three of his employees.

"Good morning Atem, let me introduce you to your new staff." Bakura said "The first is Simone, she has great board game experience and has handled inventory like a professional." Simone has worked at the arcade for three years now. She entered the room with brown hair with a pigtail, red eyes, and a punk attitude. "The next of your employees is Lenni, he has card game experience, security enforcement, and has been in many local tournaments and won then all. He even has the IQ of 112." Lenni worked as one of the arcade security for a year now as he entered with a shaved head with brown eyes and has a serious attitude. "And your third and last employee is this man!" As Atem saw the third of his new workers, it was none other than Akio and both him and Atem were surprised that they were going to be working with each other from now on.

"I'm working with Atem and Yugi now? Sweet!" Akio shouted

"So, these workers will be under your eye then Akio?" said Atem as Akio replied " Oh yes and I will make sure that they will behave like they are supposed to" Bakura then stepped in to continue what he was saying.

"Now that you know who your new co-workers will be, I will be heading back to my office back in the arcade. If anything happens, I'll find out" Bakura turned around, walked out the doors, and went back to his office in the arcade. As he left, Atem then got a serious look on his face with his new workers.

"Alright you three, you all work for me now and if you ever try to step out of line, I will make sure you never work again, understand?"

"Yes sir, we won't let you down." said Lenni

"Now then, Akio, since your more of an outdoors person, I need you to post flyers all over town to promote the shop" Atem ordered as Akio then saluted to Atem in his way of saying "yes".

~ MEANWHILE ~

Tea is working at the counter to take everyone's order one which flavor of ice cream that they want. As Tea was working, she sees Phillip in the back trying to carry a small crate. Tea heads to the back room and sees what he's doing.

"Phillip, what are you doing?" she asked

"Well, if you must know, I purchased this for the parlor and it's heavy. I don't want to drop this in front of you now." Phillip was struggling with the crate he was carrying in his hands. He puts it on the nearest table and then Phillip grabs a crowbar. "You want to see what's inside?" Tea wanted to know so she nodded yes. Phillip used the crowbar to open up the crate and what it was revealed to be an art set.

"Uh, Phillip? What is that?" said Tea

"Well, this is just an early design that I made for the Parlor. You know, a new logo. The reason why it's an early looking design because I made the design a few years back." said Phillip "It's really heavy because I have to put in the lightbulbs inside of the logo so it stays lit at night. Smart, huh?"

"Well, yeah, I guess it is smart" said Tea "I'm just gonna get back to work now" Tea walks away from Phillip and heads back to her shift for the day.

~ LATER THAT DAY ~

It's nearing closing time and Atem is about to close up the store while Yugi went back home and as he was closing, Akio came back from putting up all the flyers all over town.

"Akio, it took you all day to put up all those flyers I gave you" said Atem

"It wasn't easy man." Akio said and explained his story. "First, I went to the abandoned places and put the flyers up over there. Then, I went to a parking lot to put a flyer on every car and put a few on the building without being noticed. After that was done and over, I went to my best hangouts to put a few flyers up there, at my school, at my old job, at a nearby convention center that was having a big event coming up and then I went to the other side of town and put the rest of the flyers in people's mailboxes. And now I come back here and I have walked all over the place today and it's already 6:00 pm."

"Well, why don't you take the day off tomorrow to recover from your long walking?" said Atem

"Yeah, okay. I'm gonna need to for the day after because I need to get this pay-day! Rent is due, mom is cooking and College is coming up too." Akio started walking all the way back home, but Atem grabbed his shoulder and Atem made him an offer. "Why don't I drive you back home?" Akio quickly said "okay, I got blisters on my feet anyways and it will get worse if I walk home too." So, Atem drove Akio back to his home and wished him a full recovery on his feet. As he dropped him off, he drove back home to Tea.

It's 6:30 pm and Tea is in the kitchen making Beef Stew for her and Atem. As she finished making the food, Atem walks into the house hanging up his bag on the wall. Atem walks into the kitchen and sees Tea sitting at the table eating. Tea then kisses Atem to a warm welcome back home.

"Hi Atem, there's Beef Stew on the stove so help yourself" said Tea. Atem served some stew for himself so he could eat it. As Atem and Tea was almost done with their food, Robert came in from his job as a judge and went into the kitchen to see Atem and Tea finishing their food.

"Hey you two, I bet you had a hard day like I did." he said

"You convicted more thugs and creeps in the neighborhood?" said Tea

"Yeah, it was community service this and prison that, being a judge has its ups and downs, but I do what needs to be done, no matter what" said Robert "I'm just gonna eat some of this and just try to catch a break"

"Okay dad, just don't hurt yourself, hehehe.." Tea had a little sense of humor, but Robert didn't mind it one bit due to her pregnancy. As Atem and Tea finished their food, they went upstairs into their bedroom to change into their casual wear. Tea wore her black pajama pants and a white shirt, which had her pregnant belly poke out a bit. Atem wore a black sleeveless shirt with blue shorts. Atem then hugged Tea from behind her and swooned with her for a bit.

"You feeling alright today?" said Atem "You look a bit down, wanna talk about it?"

"Nah, I'll be fine. I'm just worn out from working all day." said Tea

"Here, let me help you out" Atem kissed Tea passionately on her lips and Tea returned the kiss. Tea cupped Atem's cheek to keep up her balance. they asked for entrance which they gladly accepted and after a few minutes, they stopped to catch for breath.

"So, now what?" said Atem

"Hmm... wanna feel the baby some more?" she said

"I would love to" said Atem

~ LATER THAT NIGHT ~

It's 10:30 at night and Bakura has gained a lot of information from Atem's new workers other than Akio. Bakura found out that Atem will have weekly tournaments every Saturday afternoon and that he will attract a lot of attention for those that love to play card games and other fun games.

"Now that I know Atem's weak points, I think that it's time to infiltrate them!" said Bakura

"Bakura, I don't think we should do this anymore." said Vivian as she walked in

"What are you talking about?" said Bakura

"It's getting old, we haven't even gotten to them and more importantly, we haven't even killed them! I'm just gonna grab my things and leave town." As Vivian was about to grab her things, Bakura then ran up to her door and stopped her.

"You are not going anywhere Vivian. I bailed you out of prison and I can easily send you straight back. If you leave now, I'll have the police take you back to your cell! Now, you will do what I say for the next few months or I will take you down myself!" Bakura had threatened her by sending her back to the facility, but Vivian refused to go back, so she decided to do Bakura's bidding until Atem and Tea are eliminated.

* * *

Uh... Damn? It looks like Vivian is in a bind now. But, is she actually turning GOOD or just wants to get the job done herself? Well, I'm not sure, but let's see what happens. The Chapter is done, It took me a while to get to a computer, but I got it done, so leave your reviews and I'll come back for a new chapter to come. See You Next Time!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey you guys, I am The Man with Imagination! (echos) and I give you chapter nine of this Baby Story! I Will Not Die! And by the way, I have FINALLY found me a NEW beta for this story, **Akai22878**! As of this chapter, she and I will be writing this story. Enjoy!

Thanks for the reviews:

**Sunrise Phoenix** - If you think he's a rat now, just wait till you see what he does next, lol

**Akai22878** - Well, I think we should let everyone see how we did the chapter together! WOO!

**IntotheWilds** - You know what you just did? You hurt my feelings, you really did. I'm gonna be the bigger man here and just ignore your remarks.

**Kassandra21** - I WILL keep on writing, no matter how many negative stuff I get!

**melan anime** - She turns a new leaf, but Bakura is preventing her. That's what's up

**VampiressBeauty20** - Thanks for the offer, but I already found one. But, thanks for the offer tho. Really! REALLY! lol

**DISCLAIMER!**  
I OWN NOTHING! I only own the OC's in the story!

* * *

A few months have passed since Atem and Bakura have joined their stores and so far things are going quite well actually. Atem is getting more customers, Bakura is attracting his customers to Atem's store, and Akio has been going back and forth with looking after the employees under both shops. It is now 2:00 pm, Atem is checking the inventory and he has noticed that some of his inventory is missing. Atem walked back into the room to call in the employees. Atem closed the door behind him so he could speak to them in privacy.

"Alright, recently I've been missing boxes of booster packs and board games. Have any of you been going in and taking them?" he asked sternly. The employees, instead of answering, talked in hushed whispers and mumbled to each other. Atem could sniff out who was the guilty one here, and he was becoming fed up with their murmuring and whispering.

Akio just walked in and had no idea that some inventory was missing. However, one of Bakura's employees had a guilty expression on his face. Atem had then decided to use modern day methods to make them talk.

"Well then, since you guys won't fess up, I'll put each of you on a lie detector to see which one of you is responsible. So, Lenni you're up first."

Lenni was the first to be checked and so his lie results came out negative, he didn't do it.

Atem's anger began to boil. This is not what he needed. His wife is pregnant, he _just_ got back from a business trip, and now his employees are stealing from him. What's next?! Atem looked around the room until his eyes landed on the one person he never thought of. Atem knew his brother would never do this but he didn't want to be shown as a nepotistic man. And so Yugi was the next one to check the lie detector testing and the youth was scared out of his mind. Yugi entered the room with Atem, looking at the others frantically, and started to fess up to him.

"A-Atem, you know I didn't do it… right?" said Yugi. Atem sighed and looked at his younger brother.

"I don't know that yet Yugi, but I need to see just to be sure." Once the brothers were situated and Yugi hooked up, the process began. Atem took a hard look at Yugi and said "Did you steal from me Yugi?"

"No" The lie detector's needle was showing no signs of a lie, but Atem kept going to make sure he wasn't lying. "Have you taken any booster packs in the back at all?"

"No way, I didn't take it!" The needle still didn't move meaning that Yugi was telling the truth. "One more question, did you take any board games that were on the racks?"

"No way bro, I'm serious!" Yugi was telling the truth and Atem knew Yugi wasn't the thief. But he just needed proof was all.

"Alright Yugi, send in Akio so I can find out if he did this please." Yugi nodded and left. Next, Akio came in and was given the same questions and showed no signs that would lead him to be the thief, in other words, he didn't do it. All he did was take two of the newest booster packs, but, he rightfully paid for them.

"Well, I'm clean, looks like you're up showgirl." said Akio

"Well, I guess it's my turn then." said Simone, long-time worker but under the old management of Bakura. When she was re-assigned to Atem, she felt a little out of place. As she entered, she saw Atem and he didn't seem too happy either. When Simone found out that he wanted to see if she was the one who took the inventory, she was flabbergasted.

"Alright Simone, it's just you, now you will tell me the truth. Atem strapped on the lie detector equipment on her to get her started. "Now, were you the one who took the supplies in the back room?"

'No sir, that wasn't me!" he saw the needle and knew it wasn't her who did it. "Did you take the booster packs from the back room?"

"No I didn't, it wasn't me." The needle started moving a bit and Atem saw that she was lying. "You're lying to me Simone. Now, did you take the packs? Who did you give them to?" Atem wanted answers and Simone gave it to him.

"I gave them to Bakura because… because…" Atem raised a brow to this.

"Because what?" he asked.

"He paid me to keep my mouth shut and if I said anything, he said he'd fire me, or worse!" Simone was crying her eyes out telling him everything and Atem was not pleased by any of this, but Atem saw the needle on the lie detector seeing that Simone was telling the truth. Atem, being the understanding guy he is, took in a very deep breath. His anger has now reached a very dangerous level and it was all because of his "business partner".

"Now, while I go give Bakura a piece of my mind, I want YOU," he said pointing at her "out of this shop because you are fired. Good Bye." Atem walked out the door and went to the Arcade next door to find Bakura in his office. Atem didn't need to hear anymore, he knows Bakura's game and is going to put an end to it!

As this happened, the other employees watched on in shock. They had just learned the first and most important rule. Don't _ever _cross Atem no matter what.

Atem knocked on the door and saw that it was already open. Atem walked in cautiously and saw that Bakura's chair had been turned so that the back was facing the door. This left Atem furious. Not only of what this so called "man" had done, but also that he had the nerve to not even realize he had been caught.

"Bakura, why are you using you're sent employees to destroy my business?!" Atem screamed and as Bakura turned around, he had on a sympathetic smile etched on his face to show Atem that he meant no harm. "Why don't you sit down in that chair so we can discuss this certain predicament?" Bakura was just using his business skills to lure Atem into a trap. All business people are taught to persuade, it's a basic concept in the business. Atem slowly and hesitantly sat down in the chair while Bakura was waited for Atem to rest his arms.

"So, what were my employees trying to do to your business again?" Bakura asked Atem. Atem's throat muscles tightened as more anger came flooding in.

"You know exactly what they were doing because _you_ told one of them to steal from me just to make your arcade better!" he barked.

"Oh, that's what is going on? Well, tell me all about, IT!" Bakura pressed a button under his desk and caused metal straps to appear around Atem's wrists and ankles and a metal strap ended up strapping him down to the chair. Atem gasped when he saw that he was bound to his seat. Atem picked up his head and glared dangerously at Bakura.

"Bakura, what is the meaning of this!?"

"You have something that I want and I aim to take it!" What Bakura didn't know was that Akio was right outside of the door hearing what was going on inside. Akio ran off from the door and heard Bakura coming. So he did the most logical move, he headed back to the Game Shop without being noticed and called Tea to tell her what's going on.

"I got to warn Tea and tell her what's going down." Akio said to himself.

~ MEANWHILE ~

Tea was at the mall with Serenity and Vivian on her day off from work and now 26 weeks pregnant and has started to do the whole one-day-she's-awesome-the-next-day-she-isn't thing. She was window shopping for baby clothes with the girls to see what the baby could wear.

"Tea, why don't we go into that store in there? It has all sorts of baby stuff that you and Atem need." squeaked Serenity.

"Plus, it might have something for the nursery too." Vivian added.

"Ugh alright, let's go!" Tea said as she stormed inside the store. Seeing this, Serenity and Vivian sweatdropped from her reaction and began to ponder.

"What's up with Miss Sunshine?" asked Vivian. Serenity replied with,

"It's those mood swings, she's been acting like that lately and it must be the baby doing it or something."

As the women went into the baby store, they saw a lot of clothes and booties on sale. But what Tea was looking for was toys. Atem was already waiting on the crib to come in and all they really need for the room is toys. While Tea was looking, she saw a line of baby carriages. She saw one that was white with a small sunroof to keep the baby in the shade and all the accessories that every carriage comes with. Serenity and Vivian walked up to her to see what she wanted from there.

"Tea, this is what you want for your baby?" Serenity asked while tilting her head to the side a bit.

"Yeah, this would be so amazing, but how can I afford it? I'm short on cash now." When Serenity saw the look on Tea's face, she had to do something to get her that carriage. "You know what Tea, why don't I buy this? Just think of it as an early baby shower present from me?" Tea hugged Serenity for buying the carriage for her.

"Oh thank you so much Serenity, you are such a good friend to me!" That's when they noticed Tea's eyes were a bit on the watery side. Serenity quickly calmed her before the water show happened and went to go by the carriage.

As Serenity bought the carriage Tea wanted, they decided to stroll it out to Robert's van since he was going to walk to work today. As Vivian and Serenity got the carriage into the van, Tea got an incoming call from Akio.

"Hello?"

_"Tea, we got trouble over here!"_

"What? Is something wrong?" Serenity looked at her dear friend in worry while Vivian kept on an expressionless visage.

_"Yeah it's Atem! Bakura has him strapped down in his office!"_ Tea scrunched her face in confusion but then just decided to ask.

"Wait… how do you know?"

_"I know because I overheard the whole thing Tea! Listen, Atem is in trouble and I need you to get down here and help me out. Please!"_

"Alright, we're on our way to the arcade now."

_"I'll be waiting outside. See you soon."_

"Okay, bye"

Tea hung up the phone and turned to Serenity and Vivian. "Girls, Atem is in trouble and Akio said he's tied up in the arcade. We have to go help him out."

"We can't do that, Bakura might have something to kill us and besides, you can't go in your current condition." said Vivian actually wanting Tea to be safe.

Tea grabbed Vivian on her shirt and pulled her into Tea's face. "Vivian, Atem is my husband and I will help him in any way I can, so you can either deal with it or stay outta the way!" Vivian was in shock of what Tea has become because of her mood swing and Serenity tried to calm her down.

"Look, Tea, we'll go okay? But, you have to be careful because you'll be putting your baby at risk too."

"I don't care, if I put my baby at risk, it's a risk I am willing to take. Now, Vivian, get us to that arcade" said Tea as Vivian nodded in agreement. Now, Tea, Serenity, and Vivian drove to the arcade to go help Atem out.

'_Hang on Atem, I'm coming. You saved me and I'm about to return the favor._' Tea thought.

Back in Bakura's office, Atem was thinking to himself about what will become of his wife, Tea and of their unborn child.

'_Tea, please be safe. I don't want you getting hurt. I just hope Yugi finds out I've been gone too long_.' Atem and Bakura stayed in the silence, glaring at each other. Neither bothered to move nor make a sound. It was as if this battle was on a mental level. '_Just be safe… please…'_

* * *

Well, Tea is playing hero now, but is she going to be able to help Atem at 7 months pregnant?! That is going to be a tough challenge, but I'm hoping she has a plan and NOT jump in there with nothing. Let's see how things will go. While Akai and I are writing the next chapter, leave your reviews and I'll come back. Give me that inspiration you guys! I NEED it! See You Next Time!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey you guys, it's me, The Man with Imagination and today is a perfect day to get some good suspense in your heads. And what better way to show it is in this chapter. So, enjoy it peoples! Monkeys, roll the chapter!

Thanks for the reviews:

**Emza the Fairy **- My beta has informed me not to speak at this time.

**Sunrise Phoenix** - Well, if you really want to turn him into a rat, why not bring you into the story as a witch and turn him into one. Apparently, I can't do that because this is reality.

**Rosalind du Coudray** - That would be a 50/50 chance of that happening in her current status. But, let's see what happens.

**Guest **- I updated! Now, grab a juice box and enjoy! lol

**VampiressBeauty20** - Why thank you, but it's the beta that deserves half the credit and I get the other half.

Special Thanks to my BETA **Akai22878** - Exactly, people have to know that because I have more stuff bomping into my head.

**DISCLAIMER!**  
I OWN NOTHING! I only own the OC's in the story!

* * *

As Vivian was driving Tea and Serenity to the arcade, she thought to herself when she left with the girls before leaving Bakura's house.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Listen you little bitch here's how it will work. I will handle Atem while you try to keep Tea and her friends occupied. I want him to myself because he took that one thing that I wanted my whole life." said Bakura._

_"And who would that be exactly?" Vivian was confused about what Bakura was telling her and Bakura went up to her face and told her _

_"That is none of your concern, now go keep her out of the way while I go to work and take care of Atem myself!" Bakura slammed the door while Vivian just stood there, taking in all that yelling. Vivian had to put up with two years of prison because of her actions, but did she really want to put up with them again?_

_"I deserve better respect from him than having to put up with Tea and her mood swings, but why is something in my head telling me to keep her safe?" she said to herself._

_Vivian then got dressed in a peach colored shirt with khaki dress pants and left to the mansion where she was going to take Tea shopping. _

_Upon her arrival, she got out of her car and walked up to the mansion to knock on the door. As Tea opened the door, she saw__ Tea with a banana in her hand. _

_"Vivian, hey, boy have I got plans with you." Vivian sneered internally but showed a happy face._

_"Really? Well, I thought we could go get some stuff for your upcoming baby, how does that sound?" Vivian was told to keep her preoccupied for Bakura and thought this was a good way._

_Tea replied "Sure, I needed to get some exercise anyway and my dad left his van for me, so we can use that." Vivian sighed in relief that she actually wanted to get out of the house. A few minutes later, Vivian was waiting on the couch waiting on Tea to come down so they can start. When Tea had finally come down stairs, at a nice and easy pace, Vivian saw that she was wearing a pink shirt that covered__ her 26-week pregnant belly along with black jeans and open-toed shoes, Vivian stood up and Tea looked at her._

_"Okay, lets' go get Serenity too. She would want to come with us I assume." Tea told Vivian as she nodded in agreement, left to go get her._

_END FLASHBACK_

Vivian was lost in her own thoughts, but had her eyes locked on the road to head for the arcade. As they were driving, a bunch of thoughts flooded through Tea's mind. She is very worried of what will happen to Atem. Would he be killed, sent to prison, get eaten alive by rabid wolves, but she then realized that her imagination was getting to her. As the girls got to the arcade, they saw Akio outside on the entrance and so Vivian parked the car while Tea walked up to Akio to get answers.

"Akio, where is my husband?!" she screamed as she gripped his shirt.

"I'll take you to him, but you have to be careful Tea because who knows what Bakura might do." Akio sees Serenity and turned to her "Serenity, I need you to call for any backup possible, Kaiba, the police, FBI, anyone!" Akio took Tea's hand and walked her to an elevator in the back of the arcade. As Serenity called Kaiba, she got him and told him of what was happening, but, as she was talking to Kaiba, Vivian grabbed her and hit a pressure point causing her to fall unconscious, dropping her phone in the process.

~ MEANWHILE ~

Bakura was in his office with Atem. Atem, the man bounded to a chair with metal latches, was struggling to escape. But to no avail, nothing was working and he was even getting tired.

"Bakura, why are you doing this? What did I ever do to you anyway?"

"I'll tell you since you won't live long enough to tell! It started back in high school when you came in as a transfer student. I saw you and Tea bumping into each other and I saw a connection between you two. During that time, I tried to show Tea that I existed, but instead it all failed because of some backfires. But, when the Masquerade ball came around, I came in dressed to impress. When I saw a beautiful maiden walk down those stairs in her dress and mask, I wanted to have her. But, you went in and took her away from me too! Then, I found out that you married her, I couldn't live with myself, so I decided to try to the next best thing." Atem raised a brow.

"And what would that be _dare_ I ask!" growled Atem. Bakura chuckled darkly and responded with,

"I've decided that the best course of action is… _killing you_!"

"That's why you were bent on destroying my business?! You wanted Tea to think that I'm a bad husband to her and now you'll kill me to just because you want Tea to yourself?! You're sick and demented!"

"Why thank you, I happen to get that a lot lately since someone moved in with me." Atem blinked and was confused by what Bakura was saying.

"What I mean is I had someone on the inside getting all of your secrets and information for me."

"I already know, your former employee, Simone. I fired her right when I found out you were the one trying to take me down!" said Atem as Bakura replied,

"WRONG! She wasn't my mole, there was someone else! Vivian, she says that she changed over a new leaf, but I sent her to your mansion to have her do whatever you wanted her to do and it worked. Now, she is keeping Tea occupied while I keep you here!"

As Bakura stopped talking, he took out a foot-long dagger out of his desk drawer and got into a stabbing position. But… it was lined up to stab Atem right through the heart! As he was going to do this, the door was being banged on by a powerful force. The two men turned their heads to see what was going on. The door finally gave out and fell down revealing to be Akio and Tea at the door.

"Knock, Knock..." whimpered Akio as Tea bursted into the room like S.W.A.T.

"Tea, Akio, get out of here, you'll get killed! You both mean too much to me if I lose you!" yelled Atem.

"I don't care Atem, we got married because we care about each other and I am not going to leave until I get my husband home safe" She turned her head to face the man who is causing this, "Bakura." Tea was determined to get Atem out of that chair, even for a pregnant woman, she could still try.

"You can try, but you might want to take second thoughts on what you say. You're in no position of demanding orders or doing anything for that matter!" Bakura just pointed his dagger at Atem getting ready to strike until Akio stepped in and took action.

"Maybe she might not be able to do anything, but I AM!" Akio jumped into the air and shot cards at Bakura's face.

"Urgh, if that's how you want it, fine! Here's your first cut of the PAY!" Bakura sliced Akio's right arm causing Akio to fall behind the desk bleeding. Tea just watched Akio defend for her and Atem.

"Now, where were we?" Bakura said as he licked his dagger.

"Bakura, don't do this! If I go with you peacefully, will you please just let Atem go?" Tea was trying to get Bakura to prevent him from killing Atem.

"How about that, your wife is giving up her marriage just to keep you safe." Atem tried moving, but couldn't and instead said "No Tea, don't worry about me. You need to get out of here while you still can!"

"I know, but I don't want to lose you. I'm sorry, but I have to do it to save you." Tea said depressingly, but she saw Akio getting up from behind the desk to see him still bleeding on his arm.

"I love you Atem." said Tea as Atem replied "I love you too, Tea" Bakura backed away from Atem and starts to walk up to Tea to take her with him.

"Any last words before you divorce your husband?" Bakura said sneeringly and Tea spoke up and said "Just two words: NOW AKIO!"

When Akio heard that signal, he pushed the button that was holding down Atem in the chair and released him from his shackles and now he was about to go all out on Bakura. Atem jumped out from his chair and helicopter kicked Bakura's head in, and drop kicked him on his spine. Atem ran up to Tea to see if she was okay.

"Oh Tea, don't scare me like that again. I thought I would lose you." Atem held her and rocked her since he was a little scared to have her see him get stabbed to death.

"Atem, I thought I was going to lose you too. I was so worried about you. Akio called me and I came down here as quick as I could." Tea was starting to calm down from all the surprises that has happened all day until Tea realized something. "Oh no, Serenity! I left her with Vivian!" she screamed

"Come on, we better get moving." Atem and Tea went to the elevator to go find Vivian, but they forgot about Akio bleeding on his arm. Akio tried walking, but he tried to stop making his arm bleed so much.

"Oh, don't worry about me, I'll just lock the door behind me while I bleed to death!" Akio said sarcastically.

Tea and Atem got offthe elevator and as they got outside, they see Serenity asleep on the concrete sidewalk, but what they also see on her shirt is a piece of paper. Atem rips the paper out and reads what it said.

_"Tea, I'm sorry, but I knocked out Serenity because by the time you read this, Bakura is already been taken down. I was in cahoots with him because he forced me to be your servant. I am telling you this now. I have left $300 in the van for you and Atem. This is my Baby Shower gift to you and it will be the last gift that you'll get from me because I'll be leaving Domino and never coming back. I'm not wanted around here anymore, so I will go somewhere else and start all over again on a clean slate. Spending time with you Tea made me realize that I just needed a true friend to realize who I really was and I thank you for that. Have a happy life._

_- Vivian (Kiss mark)"_

"Wow, Vivian really DID care about us, but why did she knock out Serenity?" Tea was confused by all of this, but Atem had a thought. "I'm guessing because she didn't want anything to do with Bakura anymore."

* * *

Well, okay. That was a bit of a cliffhanger right there, but at least Bakura's going to jail! At least until the police get , let's continue this next chapter, kay? So, leave your reviews on here and I'll be back with the next chapter to this story because I will be having my hands full with other stuff. See You Next Time!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey you guys, it's me again The Man with Imagination... (cough).. sorry, don't have the energy to echo it out. But, that ain't stopping me from making chapter ELEVEN! So, I hope you guys enjoy it like I do! Enjoy it peoples!

Thanks for the reviews:

**Sunrise Phoenix** - Well, if he DOES wake up, we'll put him to sleep again. Lol... I might be wrong, or I'm not. You decide.

**The Rainwalker** - Man, the power of vocabulary is hard stuff. I'll be sure to add in some heart-racing moments possibly. If I can't, I can't.

**VampiressBeauty20** - Well, thank you very much! Akai and I have worked our best to satisfy the customers, metaphorically speaking.

Special thanks to my beta **Akai22878** - (hugs her) no, no, no. Your still wanted. I just wanted to try to make past tense. I will try to get the dialogue right this time!

**DISCLAIMER!**  
I OWN NOTHING! I only own the OC's in the story!

* * *

As Tea and Atem managed to get out of the arcade in one piece, the police arrived along with Kaiba. He got out of the car and walked up to the couple. After seeing an unconscious Serenity on the floor, he quickly left them and went to her. Kaiba leaned down to see if Serenity was okay. He checked her pulse and knew that she was fine.

"How did this happen? Serenity called and hung up on me. I knew it had something to do with you Atem." he sneered. Atem's eye twitched in disbelief. He was surprised that Kaiba thought it was him who knocked out Serenity.

"Kaiba, I had nothing to do with getting Serenity knocked out. She was like that when we came out here." As Kaiba and Atem were arguing, Tea saw Akio limping with a bloody arm and she forgot all about him.

"Akio, are you gonna be okay? You got a bad cut on your arm." Tea said

"Nah, I'll be fine. All I need is some antiperspirants spray, some bandages and I'll be fine." Akio said holding his hand over his wounded right arm. Tea helped Akio get to the ambulance to heal his cut that Bakura gave him. Akio was immediately treated by one of the paramedics and bandaged up his arm and told Akio that he'll be fine within a few weeks.

Back with Atem and Kaiba, Kaiba took the still unconscious Serenity and took her back to his mansion to care for her until the moment she wakes up. Kaiba saw his limo drive up and as Atem watched them drive off, he went to see Tea and Akio by the ambulance.

"Are you alright Akio? You helped out a lot today, thank you." Atem put his hand on his wound to see the damage but Akio hissed snatched his arm back.

"AH! Still sore... but it's no problem. Medics told me I'll be good in about 2 weeks, but I can't overdo it with the arm or the cut would open up again… joy." Akio sighed and he hung his head a bit making Atem chuckle.

~ MEANWHILE ~

The Police were swarming the entire arcade and told everyone to evacuate the building immediately when they said someone had a weapon, aka, Bakura. The Police went upstairs into Bakura's office and once they got inside, he was trying to get up from that kick to the head Atem gave him. The Police surrounded Bakura but he tried to make an escape, but to no avail, he couldn't find a way out and was arrested.

"You're under arrest for assault, blackmail, and attempted murder. Yourgoing away for a long time buddy! You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be held against you in the court of law. You have a right to find a lawyer. If one is not available for you, one shall be appointed to you. Anything." said the cop as he was taking Bakura away as the other cop confiscated his dagger as evidence. As they got down to the police car, Bakura was taking a glaring look at Atem and Tea and wanted to get those two if it was the last thing he does.

As Tea and Atem saw Bakura getting in the police car, Akio got up from sitting on the ambulance and turned to Atem and Tea and said "Well, since it's obvious that Bakura is going to prison, I'm going to be in charge of everything now since he made me Assistant Manager of the arcade. But, I'm not going to do anything like that because I thought of giving that spot to someone else to take over the arcade. I don't feel like having to run a whole arcade. Too much work for me." Atem and Tea both nodded to that and decided to help him find someone who would want to take over the arcade. All of a sudden a police officer came up to them.

"Hey, you three want to press charges against him?" he asked as Atem replied with no hesitation

"Uh, yeah we do!" So the police officer went back to his car and drove off along with the rest of the police officers. The medics drove off shortly after in the ambulance truck.

"Look, it's been a long day, why don't we both just close up the shops for the day and just relax?" Akio suggested. Since all the major events that happened today, Atem got on board with Akio's idea.

"Sure, that would be a good idea. I'll have Yugi tell everyone at the shop to send them home. C'mon Tea, let's go home." She nodded and wrapped her arm around his arm.

As Atem and Tea drove home in Robert's van, he saw a carriage in the backseat and by the look on Tea's face; he figured that Tea went shopping earlier with the girls today before coming to his rescue. He chuckled at the thought and drove up the driveway and got out to go inside the house. He saw that Tea was feeling the baby kick a bit while she was walking, but rubbed her belly to calm her and their unborn child down. As they got inside of the house, Tea went upstairs into the bedroom to try to get some rest from walking around all day as Atem helped her. When they entered the room, Atem guided her to their bed and laid her down. After walking around, he laid next to her, both having the same objectives in their heads. They wanted to erase today completely from their minds.

"Now that Bakura is headed to prison, we won't have to worry about anything else. Just you, me, and our baby." said Atem happily as he shifted to face his wife, but he noticed that Tea had a concern when he saw her expression.

"Yeah, and since you pressed charges against him, you could end up taking everything that he owns, including the arcade. We could be richer beyond our wildest dreams. Kind of crazy, right?" Atem chuckled a little and kissed Tea on the cheek and said

"No, it's fine. I just want Bakura behind bars and then I won't have to deal with any more problems. I just want to live a happy life with you and you alone, Tea."

As they were talking, Atem's phone starts to ring and he sees the caller ID and says a private number. Atem answers it to see who it is.

"Hello?"

_"Yes is this Atem Muto?"_

"Yes, who may I ask is calling?"

_"Yes, I am Jake Liman, the chief of Domino Police and we have the man who you pressed charges against, Bakura right? Anyway, I have called to tell you that you have a court case next week with the felon. I highly recommend you to find a lawyer for then."_

Atem blinked and replied "Okay"

_"I would also recommend that you must also bring witnesses that had seen what happened."Atem scoffed and said,_

"Alright, I know just who to get. Thank you for that information."

_"You are __welcome, next week from today will be the court case. And it is at 11:00 am."_

"Alright, thank you and goodbye."Atem hung up the phone and turned to Tea "That was the Chief of police, he told me that we have to go to court next week from today and he told me that I have to bring you and Akio since you two were the only ones there to see what was going to happen to me."

"Sure, I'll go." Tea held Atem's hand and said "It would put my heart at ease to finally put all of this crazy stuff behind me and finally live a normal life again. Plus, with the nursery almost done, I can't wait until the baby comes into our lives." Atem kissed Tea with a fiery passion and rubbed her belly as Atem felt small kicking from the baby.

~ MEANWHILE AGAIN ~

Akio walked back home and opened the door to see his Mom on the couch watching the news about what occurred today and once she turned around to see Akio with a bandaged up arm, she ran up to hug her son to make sure he was okay and kissed his head.

"Mom... I'm 19, you don't have to try to break my ribs!" he exclaimed.

"I'm sorry honey. It's just that I found out what happened today and it had me worried." Akio's Mom saw the bandaged arm and was in shock "What happened to your arm?" She scowled.

"My boss cut me and he's getting sued by his partner. So, he is going to jail and I will be possibly taking over the arcade." Akio's Mom was in tears to be thankful that her own son was alright.

"Okay Ma, I'm just gonna go take a nap and try to recover from all of this. Plus, my arm needs to take it easy since it's in stitches." Akio said to his mother as she replied

"Well, you just get some rest while I get dinner ready."

Akio went through the hallway and went into his room, took off his shoes and work shirt and changed into a sleeves white tee. Akio laid down on his bed and sighed from going through a long day. As he was about to go to sleep, a call came in on his phone and it was Tea calling.

"Talk to me!"

_"Akio, Atem told me to remind you that we have a court case next week."_

"Next week? It's with Bakura, right?"

_"Yeah, that's right. He needs you and me to act as witness and tel the judge what happened to Atem."_ Akio sighed.

"Okay, what do I need to do?"

_"Just tell the judge the truth and we can put Bakura behind bars."_

"Right, I'll see you next week then. I have to stay home for the week anyways because of, well you already know."

_"Yeah, see you next week."_

"Okay, bye."

Akio hung up his phone and put his phone on the nightstand next to his bed using his good arm. After he shifted to a position that didn't hurt his bad arm he fell asleep with one thought on his mind. _'Man, a flesh wound and now an appointment in court to put my boss away. He deserves it because of what he did to me. He deserves to be locked up.'_

* * *

Oooooohh, Akio's maaaadd... and that's a first I've SEEN him mad. But, anyways, it's bad blood boiling between these guys. The Mutos and Akio are determined to get Bakura locked up. Next chapter, we might see him get locked up or not. I dunno, it's up to the jury. So, leave your reviews and I'll be back for the next chapter. Inspire me everybody! See You Next Time!


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everybody, it's me The Man! (Oh my gawd, somebody throw him out, he stinks!) HEY! I do not! I try my best to make people happy. Which I am going to do now! Grab something because here comes Chapter 12!

Thanks for the reviews:

**Sunrise Phoenix** -You want to watch him squirm?! Okay ~~~~~, lol

**TheRealContestShippingPrincess** - She didn't flip out completely enough to go into early labor, she was just worried and concerned. And maybe a little edgy.

**melan anime** - Things WILL turn out well. Just watch!

Even though they reviwed in the other chapters recently:

**Coka Cookie Cola** - If the fourth wall was broken, we all would be in serious doodie! lol!

**Kassandra21** - I actually am getting better at this. With the advice from Akai, we can always work together!

Special Thanks to my beta **Akai22878** for helping me out with the story!

**DISCLAIMER!**  
I OWN NOTHING! I only own he OC's in the story!

* * *

It is 8:00 pm and tomorrow will be the case between Atem and Bakura. For their court case, Atem has been working on his evidence and gathering other things to prove to the court, plus the judge that Bakura should be locked away for good. As he was doing this, Tea was in the nursery, checking to see if anything was missing or out of place.

"Wow, Atem really got this place done and done right if I may add." Tea giggled to herself. She looked down at the crib and then rubbed her belly gently, feeling the kicking of new life inside her. "You hear that? We're ready for you when you are here little one." Tea took one final look around to see everything in place. The walls were painted blue but had designs of circus tents on it with yellow and white lining at the top and runs along to the floor, in the corner were the toys, it had a huge yellow and orange ball along with smaller toys for the baby to play with, the animal themed changing station was next to the green dresser that had blue painted diamond shapes running along the middle and sides, she took in the scenery and headed to the door.

As she left the nursery, she felt happiness as she turned off the light and closed the door softly. Soon being a mother is giving her all kinds of emotions! But now isn't the time for that, and so, she went back to see what Atem was up to. Tea walked into a room and saw him looking over some papers for the court case tomorrow. She was trying to keep him as calm as possible and felt bad that she can't do much in her condition. But she did know one thing! She smiled gently and came up behind him to put her hands on his back.

"Atem, honey, you've looked over those papers all week. You should try to relax. Akio and I will be by your side helping you out." she said sweetly. Atem sighed and tilted his head back to see her.

"I know, I've just had my hands full lately. I just finished with the nursery, the shops will be closed until next week, the baby is going to be here in a month and a half, and I just want to focus at the matter at hand." Atem looked back at his desk of papers and was flipping out with this case. Tea might not know what he was going through, but she tried to make him feel better by slowly moving her hands to his shoulders for a nice massage. Tea felt how he went from stiff to moderately relaxed within seconds. Atem also had a low moan escape his throat as he looked back at her again.

"That feels so good right now. Thank you Tea." She giggled.

"It's no trouble because you and I are a team and we can make it out of any problems that get in our way." Atem chuckled.

"That's right." Atem stood up and gave Tea a quick kiss that made her blush a light pink that Atem found very adorable.

"I Love you Atem." Tea said as she kissed Atem back.

"I love you too."

~ MEANWHILE ~

It's 11:00 pm and Vivian is out on a boat to China. She was wearing a hood over her head as a disguise, she didn't want anyone to know who she is.

"They don't need me anymore, I'm going to China to start over with a clean slate. Spending 2 years in Juvy can really change a person's look on life. And it felt like I have been locked away for so long, I feel like I still have that spunk attitude in me. If I don't get what I want, I'll just use that against those that get in my way!" Vivian kept rowing through the river and kept going to reach an island that would lead her to China. As she got to shore, a man was there by the beach waiting for her.

"Come with me Vivian, we've been waiting for you. You'll be fine living with us from now on." he said.

"Thank you. This is the last time anyone is seeing me again."

~ THE NEXT MORNING ~

It's 10:00 am, Bakura is hand-cuffed on his wrists and ankles to prevent him from making an escape. As he waited for the judge to start the case, he saw Atem, Tea, and Akio, laughing and having what seemed to be a 'fun' conversation. Bakura growled to himself, they make him sick, all of them!

Atem was wearing a black suit, white undershirt, and black tie, the standard court attire. Tea wore a red skirt and a white top which showed her twenty-seven week pregnant belly. Akio came in with a plaid white and black dress shirt with black dress pants and shoes. Bakura watched them as they went to their side of the courtroom like a predator stalking its prey. The jury was whispering to each other about the case and how it might turn out, the usual kind of thing. Atem and company took their seats to plan out on what they have practiced for.

"I want you two to stay sharp and remember what we practiced for..." Tea interrupted Atem to finish what he was saying.

"So we can finally take down Bakura for what he's done..." Akio then said,

"To put him away for good and we'll have finally have normal lives again."

As they were talking, the judge started to walk in and the bailiff announced his arrival. "All rise for the honorable Judge Robert Gardner!" Tea was shocked that she didn't realize that her own father would be at her own daughter's trial. This just became a whole lot better for them.

"Please be seated." Everyone sat down while the judge continued to speak."Now this is trial number 4GL: The Mutos and Ignota vs. Bakura, owner of the Arcade. Now, both lawyers will please rise and make your first opening statements." As he said that, Bakura's lawyer came in first to make his opening statement on Bakura.

"Ladies and Gentleman of the jury, my client here is accused of theft and attempted murder. But, wasn't he protecting his company? Yes he was and has he ever killed anybody? No. But, if you put my client away, please look at him and see that he deserves another chance at redemption. He wouldn't hurt anybody, especially his own employees. He protects and defends himself. My client is a good and hard-working business man and he has always been able to get the job done no matter how hard or how bad the situation is. Thank You." Bakura's lawyer sat back down next to him as Akio watched him sit back down.

"That was corny..." Akio said to himself.

"Alright, now Atem, where is your lawyer?" asked Robert.

"Your honor, my lawyer is parking his car outside, so he will be here within..." as he was about to finish, his lawyer came in unexpectedly.

"I'm here, sorry I'm late." said a middle-aged man running to Atem's side of the court.

Atem finished his sentence and said "...seconds." Atem's lawyer came up to him and asked him what the situation was and Atem told him that they just started and the court was waiting on the him to give out an opening statement on Bakura. The lawyer put down his briefcase and started to speak.

"Ladies and gentleman, do you think that it's right to set this man free? So that he can continue stealing any private information from my client? Bakura has done some serious damage to my client and his family over the past several months and you want to say that he's not guilty of committing these felonies? How about if he tried to take out a knife and points it at his own employees, would you work for a snake like him? His managerial skills may be good, but how he uses it is like a one way ticket to your grave. So, I will say this, Bakura is a bad influence to children and teens and he is not the right person to run a high paying company. If you set him free, you'll be sending out a demon into the streets. Thank You." As he sat back down with Atem, Atem whispered to him,

"Nice speech, I just hope we can get enough to put him in jail."

"Alright, after hearing both the plaintiff and the defendant's lawyers tell their opening statements, I have a feeling that this case will be something. Defendant, please call your first witness." Robert told Bakura.

"Yes, your honor, defense calls Akio Ignota to the stand!" Akio got up from his seat and stood in the booth next to the judge. The Bailiff came up to him and told him "Please place your right hand on this book." he continued "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?"

Akio replied "I Swear!" He sat down and waited for Bakura's lawyer to step up to him.

"Mr. Ignota, how long have you known Bakura?"

"I've known Bakura for half a year now when I started working at the arcade."

"I see, and how would you describe your relationship with my client?"

"I would describe him as an arrogant, stealing, lying, and a parasite! But, that's just my opinion. But, he has paid me good money, but it doesn't change the fact that he tried to kill me with his knife! As I was on my way to his office to get my pay, I heard him talking with Atem and it sounded like he was in trouble."

"It SOUNDED like he was in trouble? Did you just think that when you heard what he was doing in his office before you went in?"

"When I heard what was happening inside, I rammed the door down to see Atem in metal straps! He was threatening Atem to give him custody of his game shop." The whole room gasped at what Akio said to Bakura's lawyer and it suddenly got quiet.

"No further questions, your honor" Akio smirked and got up from the stand and to sit in his original seat. Robert banged his gavel and said "Plaintiff, call your next witness."

"Yes," Atem whispered in his ear to call up the next witness to call upon. "Plaintiff calls Tea Muto to the stand!" Akio helped Tea up from her seat and walked into the stand and sat down. Atem's lawyer walked up to Tea and asked her questions from before.

"Mrs. Muto, how long have you known the defendant?"

"I have known him for two months now."

"I see, and where were you on the day that my client was with the defendant?"

"I was with Serenity Wheeler and Vivian Wong at the mall shopping for baby accessories. At the time, Serenity was buying me a baby carriage for my and Atem's soon-to-be baby."

"And how did you find out that he was with your husband?"

"Akio called me on my phone after I left the mall with the girls and told me that Atem was with Bakura. But he told me that he was in trouble. So I told Vivian to take me to the arcade and have Akio take me to my husband."

"What did you see in there exactly?"

"I saw Atem in a metal chair being held down by Bakura. He was going to kill my husband." The jury gasped again at the reaction.

"Can you describe to us how it happened in your point of view?"

"Sure, I will describe it you, word for word." Tea started to begin what happened on her side of the story.

* * *

This chapter will be a **"TO BE CONTINUED!"** to be prepared for the next chapter because I have been busy with stuff. I WILL return in a matter of days! In the meantime, leave your reviews and I'll be back with part 2 of this trial. Also, I hereby sentence all of you to take a pee break. But, come back, or else... (flush)! See You Next Time!


	13. Chapter 13

Hey you guys, I'm back. It has rained like crazy where I'm at. But, I feel much better now! Yes, thank you. Now then, sorry to keep you in suspense from the last chapter, so let the next chapter and the trial continue. (bangs gavel)

Thanks for the reviews:

**Sunrise Phoenix** - You have to chill out for a sec. He'll squirm, eventually, lol

**Coka Cookie Cola** - da duh da da! (symbols) Da duh da duh duh (conga drums), da duh na na! lol... Sorry I couldn't help myself

**VampiressBeauty20** - Both of you shut your dirty peepholes! You will follow the rules of the underworld court or so help me, I'll make you both SIT in the Chocolate pudding Chair! The stains will never come out of your clothes! Got it?!

**Startastica** - Well, you do know things about this and I have been working on my grammar as best as I could. Thanks!

Special Thanks to my beta **Akai22878** for helping me out with the story!

**DISCLAIMER!**  
I OWN NOTHING! I only own the OC's in the story!

* * *

Atem's Lawyer approached the pregnant Tea and said "Can you please describe to us how it happened in your point of view?"

"Sure, I can do that, word for word. Let me just start out on how my day began." Tea started explain to the judge and to everyone in the courtroom what happened between Atem and Bakura.

"I was at home sitting on the living room couch watching Atem leave for work while I was on my day off from work. I heard a knock on the door an hour later and see Vivian at the door and I told her that we were going shopping that day. We took my dad's van because he was going to WALK to work and we picked up Serenity along the way to go buy my soon to be baby a carriage. Serenity _did_ pay for the carriage and we left the store."

"Objection!" said Bakura's Lawyer**.****  
**

"Shut up!" Robert screamed and the room went silent yet again, but Robert saw everyone astonished to see him out of order, so he calmed down and cleared his throat. "I mean Overruled. Now, please get to the point before I have to sit you back down Tea."

"I was getting to that. As I was about to leave, Akio called me on my phone and told me that Atem, my husband was in trouble. So, Vivian drove me and Serenity to the Arcade where Bakura works and Akio took me to find them both. Akio rammed down the door and I saw Bakura trying to kill my husband who was strapped down in a chair. I tried to talk some sense into Bakura. I tried to negotiate with him, saying that if I go with him, he wouldn't kill Atem, but as he was almost close to me, Akio set Atem free and knocked out Bakura. I pushed the alarm to get everyone in the arcade out because it wasn't safe. As we got outside, my friend Serenity was out cold." Tea's response left Bakura's lawyer in shock that his client would be locked up.

"No further questions, your honor." Tea got up from the stand and walked back to her seat. Atem's Lawyer turned to the jury as he grabbed partial evidence to the case.

"I would like to direct to you "Exhibit A", Bakura's gold dagger. The handle is gold, but the blade is sharp to kill. This has been in his desk in case if anyone had tried to get on his bad side."

"Objection!" Bakura's Lawyer stood up and pointed to the evidence "He has had that dagger in his family for generations and it was probably a family heirloom for him to carry around with him so he could defend himself from any thugs at night." Atem's Lawyer continued to what he was saying.

"Thugs? What about his employees? Akio, stand up and show the court room your flesh wound." Akio did what the lawyer said and rolled up the sleeve on his shirt to show the courtroom his scar that Bakura gave him when he cut his arm with the blade. The courtroom saw the flesh wound and Akio spoke up to tell them.

"This scar I got was to stop Bakura from killing Atem. Yes, I risked my job. Yes, I risked my life and for what? To help out my friends in need because that is what friends do, having each other's backs." The courtroom cheered from that statement, but Robert banged the gavel to keep it quiet.

"Order, I want order. Order in the courtroom." he said as Akio joked around with him.

"Okay, I'll just have a Bacon burger with a side of fries, thank you." the court laughed and Robert got a little testy with Akio and suddenly banged his gavel again to silence the courtroom once again.

"Akio, I find you in contempt, one more joke like that and I'll have the bailiff here escort you out of the courtroom." Akio cringed and laughed nervously as he sat back down. "Now then, if there aren't any more evidence, the jury will now take fifteen minutes to go over all the evidence and stories to decide Bakura's judgment."

During that time, Atem and his lawyer started to talk about what they might have planned if they didn't give enough evidence. On the other side of the courtroom, Bakura was talking to his lawyer as well.

"I can't believe you! I hope you know what you got me into!" Bakura said to his Lawyer.

"Look, I'm sure they'll probably give you community service time or probably house arrest. At least you won't be in prison if we're lucky."

Fifteen minutes passed and the jury had come back and the judge also returned to his chair to hear their results. The jury passed the note to their speaker.

"Jury, what is your response for Bakura?" said Robert.

"We, the jury, find the defendant guilty of attempted murder, blackmail, and theft in the first degree."

"Well then, it leaves me with just this option." said Robert "Bakura, I hereby sentence you to thirteen years in the Japan County Prison with no parole. However, on the day you are released, you will be given another year under house arrest. Court adjourned!"

"Thirteen years in prison? At least he'll leave everyone alone." said Tea.

Akio again helped Tea up from her seat as she was barely able to stand on her own. They walked up to Atem and he gave Tea a quick kiss to watch Bakura be taken to the facility.

"You haven't seen the last of me. I'll be back someday to get rid of you two." Bakura gave them that warning but Akio responded,

"Yeah, more like never because your outta here, _bitch_..!"

Bakura was handcuffed behind his back, so he couldn't touch anyone. As Bakura left, Atem and Tea left the courtroom as well, but then Tea's father came from behind them to tell them something.

"Tea, how are you feeling? Any problems with the baby?" Robert was concerned for his daughter's well-being since she's all he has left of his family and Tea said,

"Yes Dad, the baby is fine. If it's kicking, it means it's doing fine."

He sighed in relief and thought that she would go into early labor in there. Atem touched his shoulder and said to him "Tea will be fine. As long as I'm with her, nothing is going to happen."

As he helped Tea into the car, he went around to the driver's seat to head back home while Robert went back to the courthouse because he still had three more cases to do, while Akio took the bus back home. Akio was thinking to himself on what his next move is going to be for the arcade. _'Now that I'm in charge of the arcade, what am I going to do now?'_

~ MEANWHILE ~

Bakura was on a bus to the Japan County Prison and while he was on that bus, he saw a few other convicts handcuffed and muzzled. Bakura knew that he was going to be in for a trip to hell. As the bus stopped, all the convicts were told to leave the bus and enter inside of the prison to receive their uniforms and pillows because they would be spending the rest of their lives in a prison cell. Bakura entered into the prison first and what he was were cells that go on forever. He was carrying his clothes and pillow to his assigned cell. Bakura entered into his cell and what he saw was a guy with a scar on his head and work gloves on his hands.

"First time?" he said and Bakura nodded "yes" since he's never been to prison before. "Better not bitch out in here. You'll end up somebody's luggage that way. And these guys here will make you run to your grave."

"I'm only in here for five years, so it gives me plenty of time to try and make it out alive." Bakura was feeling lucky from what he said, but when it comes to prison, he'll realize there is no such thing as luck. As he was getting settled in, he was so tired that he took the top bunk, which his cellmate didn't mind, and just fell asleep, but what he didn't know that someone in another cell was watching him.

~ LATER ~

Its 10:00 pm at night and Atem and Tea were getting ready for bed. Tea was in a pink spaghetti strap nightgown as Atem wore black sweatpants and a white shirt. Tea was just in bed already feeling so tired. Atem jumped in bed as he grabbed a book to read.

"Atem, what are you reading?" said Tea

"I'm reading a baby book. It tells what I should do to be ready when the baby gets here and now I'm on baby names." Atem was reading a list of possible baby names and it had hundreds in there. Atem was looking at boy names if the baby was going to be a boy.

"I was thinking, if it's a boy, how about Raye, Matt, or Yukio. What do you think?" Tea thought long and hard of baby names when she found out that she became pregnant.

"I was thinking that if it's a girl, I thought I'd name the baby after my mother Maya because it sounds right to carry on her name in my child." Atem thought it would be a good name if it was a girl, so Atem kissed her cheek and said "That would be a good name for a girl."**  
**

Tea started to fall asleep as Atem watched her sleep for the rest of the nigh while he was putting his head into the books to be ready to become a father.

~ THREE WEEKS LATER ~

It's a Friday afternoon and Tea was now thirty weeks pregnant. She was at work getting paperwork done for deliveries to receive more Ice Cream for the Parlor and as she was still working, Phillip came into her office unexpectedly and wanted to chat.

"Hello Tea, how are you feeling?" he asked

"Large, I don't know how long I can wait anymore. My baby is due in a month and I'm just so excited that it's almost here." Tea was feeling so excited that the baby kicks when she is excited.

"Well, that's nice to hear. I also heard around that Atem had something for you." he said

"Really? What is it?" Tea was dumbfounded that Atem had something in store for Tea when she gets home, but Phillip kept his mouth shut and he was told not to give any hints.

"I am not allowed to tell you because you have to go home and see for yourself. Plus, your shift doesn't end for another 2 hours, so your just gonna have to wait. Sorry..." Phillip walked out the door and closed it while Tea was thinking about what Atem has in store for her.

_'As soon as I get home, I'll see if Atem will kiss and tell.'_ she thought to herself while smirking slightly.

* * *

Ooh, a chapter ending with a surprise, eh? I wonder what it might be? I dunno what it is, but I bet you guys might have a clue. So, you guys, leave your reviews down there and I will come back with the surprise that nobody will ever see coming and believe me when I say this, it will blow your minds... So, wait till next chapter peeps. And have a HAPPY 4th of July! See You Next Time!


	14. Chapter 14

Hey you guys, It's The MAN with IMAGINATION! (echos). I don't usually take this long, I don't get writers block or nothing. I just can't get the time for writing you guys great chapters. Also, CONGRATS to **Sakura1067** for being the 100th reviewer and she got to decide what the surprise is. Enjoy it guys! HERE COMES INSPIRATION!

Thanks for the reviews:

**Liz Nekogami** - Why do I get the feeling that every time I hear that phrase, something goes wrong?

**Coka Cookie Cola** - Coolio. Everyone can't wait to see. Even me! lol..

**VampiressBeauty20** - Well, as long as you can meditate, the surprise will be epic!

**Sunrise Phoenix** - Well, your half right again, but just watch and you'll be in for a shocker!

**Sakura1067** - Thank you and you are the 100th reviewer for this story (Fanfare)

**melan anime** - I think you will get your answer very soon. Sooner than you'll possibly think. hehehehe...

**BlackRoseDragonCK** - this isn't the end yet. Might have a few more chapters to go and then that's it. But, thanks for that review.

**The Rainwalker** - Okay, I have GOT to learn how he does that!

**Startistica** - Well, he'll probably be dead by that time comes. And it'll be coming soon. Just wait and see.

**TheRealContestShippingPrincess** - Your going to find out RIGHT NOW! Lol... Just watch (transition)

**SURPRISE** - What part of "The MAN with IMAGINATION! did you not understand? I'm a guy, lol...

Special thanks to my beta **Akai22878** for helping me write this story and to **Kassandra21** for the cover art.

**DISCLAIMER!**  
I OWN NOTHING! I only own the OC's in the story!  
**And I do not, repeat, NOT own "A Song to You" by Victorious Cast**

* * *

Tea sat at her desk filling out online forms of shipments to be brought to the Ice Cream Parlor in a few weeks. As she was working and finishing processing the forms, she saw the time on her desk and noticed that it was the end of her shift. Tea got up from her seat, grabbed her coat, said her good-byes to her employees and friends, and left. As she was about to leave, Phillip tapped her on the so he could talk about something important.

"Tea, I was told by your husband that I must take you home myself." he said.**  
**

"Well, okay. If that's what Atem told you, then I guess it's okay." She went with her godfather Phillip to his silver Corvette. Once there, he helped Tea onto the passenger's seat and went around to get into the car himself. Phillip drove out of the parking lot and took Tea back to her home where Atem is waiting for her.

"So, what's the surprise that you said Atem had for me? It has to be something big." said Tea.**  
**

"Oh, it's something honey. You'll see soon enough. Oh look, we're here." Phillip drove up to the parking space that was free, but Tea saw another car in the garage too. Phillip parked the car, turned it off, helped Tea out of her seat, and walkedup to the door with her. Tea is having thoughts on what is happening here. The car ride home, the long hour shift, keeping secrets, she knew something was up.

"Okay, here we go. Time to see what Atem has in store for you." As Phillip opened the door, the entire house was dark and quiet, but Tea was confused on what was going on.

"Why is it so dark in here? Better turn on a light." Tea flipped the switch next to the door and turned on the lights and all of a sudden:

"Surprise!" everybody jumped out of nowhere in front of Tea and Phillip. Tea almost went into labor after that. Keyword, _almost_. Tea saw steamers, food, and all of their close friends and family all in the same room with her.

"Oh, my goodness! Atem, this is what you had for me? A baby shower? This is so sudden." Atem walked up to her and kissed her and replied,**  
**

"I had to get you out of the house long enough for me to plan all this for you and for our child." Atem held her close to her and held onto her stomach to feel the baby more.

"Oh, I love you Atem."

"I love you too, Tea." Atem cupped her face and kissed Tea passionately on her lips as everyone in the room went in awe and Atem grabbed a sash for Tea to wear for the night for her to enjoy.

~ MEANWHILE ~

Back in Japan County Prison, Bakura had tried to survive for his life in the prison cells. Throughout the past weeks, he had his food taken by other prisoners, got into fights which he barely makes it out alive, and he has hardly been able to make it back to his cell in one piece. He was in the lobby mopping up the floors when three thugs came up to talk to him.

"Hey, you! Stop mopping and listen up!" Bakura did what he said and he was paying close attention to what this thug had to say. This thug was very muscular and has a tattoo on his arm that says 'Payback'. "Listen, I know that you are new here, but if you want to make it out of this place alive, I suggest you join us so you don't have to keep being a bitch to the other criminals."

Bakura was eager to know what he needed to do to stay alive in prison because these guys in this place are deadly. "Go on..."

"This is the Mock Crew! I'm their leader, Snipes! This here is my partners in crime, Chen and Hater!" Chen was a man in his 30's with a black bandanna covering his head, has a muscular body like Snipes but not by much. And Hater was a woman with grayish blonde hair with a ponytail with loose bangs in her 20's who also has rare pink eyes.

"Well then, what do I have to do to join you?" Bakura asked them and Snipes said,

"To join the Mock crew, you must kill at least one inmate in this prison. Someone you can easily take down and you MUST do it before sunset tomorrow. Good Luck, you're going to need it, pussy!" The Mock Crew walked away back to their cells and Bakura was in a bind on who to kill because he doesn't see anyone who is weaker than he is.

"In order for me to make it out of this hell hole alive, I MUST join a crew or I'll end up dead." Bakura said to himself.

~ MEANWHILE AGAIN ~

During the Baby shower, Tea had sat in her throne of honor watching everyone having a good time. The first game they had were musical chairs where the winner received an MP3 Player. Akio won by being the last person to sit as he and Kaiba were the Final two in the game. There was also the game of belly measure where everyone had to guess what Tea's measurement was from her belly and it was just about to begin.

"Okay, so everyone has their strands of ribbon?" said Atem and everyone showed their ribbons to what they think how big Tea's belly is. "Okay, so we'll start from shortest to tallest. Serenity you are first."

Serenity started to wrap her ribbon around Tea's waistline and her measurement was too short meaning that she wasn't close. Next person was Tristan who checked and showed that his was too long by five inches, so Tristan didn't win either. Akio was the next person and he measured up his ribbon to Tea's waist and was a bit too long by one inch, but he was the closest so far. Joey was the next person to measure and he was way off, his was too long by seven inches. Kaiba was next and his ribbon measured up to the exact point where her measurement of Tea's belly was. Kaiba was the winner from that game and earned a non-alcoholic champagne bottle. After all of that, Tea and Atem moved on to the gifts that everyone brought them. As they were about to start, the doorbell rings.

"I'll see who it is" Atem walked to the door and saw that there was nobody at the door, but he looked on the ground and saw a present addressed to Tea. He picked it up and closed the door behind him. Atem gave her the first gift that she will open and it revealed a blank picture frame and behind it was a note.**  
**

"What's this"? Tea read the note and it said:

_This frame is for you to put your family picture in it. See ya around hun._

_- Mai_

"This came from Mai? How is that even possible?" Tea had no idea that Mai was still around, but she knew that her gift was all to remember her by. As the night moved on, Tea received two homemade baby outfits that Phillip and his wife made; a white shirt that has a picture of a lion on the front, underneath it would say: "Roar! That means I love you!" and another that had a picture of a little monster that said "Feed me". Kaiba got the baby a playpen for him/her to play in along with toy blocks. Tea's father got her a car seat and a little bath tub for the baby. Serenity already gave her a baby carriage a while back while Akio's mom got her diapers and a few clothes for her. Tristan got her baby clothes, bottles, pacifiers, and a little hat. Joey got Tea's baby story books, a baby blanket, and a Kuriboh plush toy. As for Akio, he got a guitar for her.

"Akio, why did you get me a guitar?" said Tea

"Because I got you a song for the baby. Now listen..." Akio started playing his guitar and sang.

**I don't wear designer clothes**  
**I don't go to the finest schools**  
**But, I know I ain't no fool baby**  
**I may not be a star**  
**I'm not driving the sickest car**  
**But, I know I can make you happy baby**  
**I don't know what you been used to**  
**Never been with a girl like you**  
**But, I can give you a love that's true to**  
**Your heart, not material things**

**I'll give you my song**  
**These words to you**  
**Sing you what I feel**  
**My soul is true.**  
**I don't have the world**  
**Can't give it to you girl, **  
**But all that I can do (All that I can do)**  
**Is give this song to you**

**Nah Nah**  
**Nah Nah**  
**Nah Nah**

**Yeah I know that you are blessed**  
**But there's something you're missing yet**  
**Your own melody... oh baby**  
**I don't know what you been used to**  
**Never been with a girl like you**  
**But, I can give you a love that's true too**  
**Your heart, not material things**

**I'll give you my song**  
**These words to you**  
**Sing you what I feel**  
**My soul is true (My soul is true)**  
**I don't have the world**  
**Can't give it to you girl (can't give it too you girl)**  
**But all that I can do (All that I can do)**  
**Is give this song to you**

**I'll give you my heart, my song, my words baby (Give this song to you)**  
**What I can say, I'll sing it. (Give this song to you)**  
**Oh, Oooh, Oooooh (Give this song to you)**  
**I'll give my song and the rest to you baby, baby**  
**Sing you what I feel, my soul is true**

**I'll give you my song (Song)**  
**These words to you (Words)**  
**Sing you what I feel (Yeahh)**  
**My soul is true x2**  
**I don't have the world**  
**Can't give it to you girl**  
**But all that I can do (All that I can do)**  
**Is give this song to you**

The party applauded Akio's incredible performance. After the applause, Atem brought out a cake for everyone to enjoy. Later on that night, Atem gathered all the gifts and put them away into the nursery while Tea fell asleep after bidding everyone goodnight and going to her room. As Atem was organizing all the stuff everyone brought and put it all in their places, he made it back to everyone just before they left.

"Thank you for coming everyone, and I hope you guys have a goodnight." They all replied that it was no problem at all and left. Atem grinned to himself after watching the last person leave the living room and walked back into his bedroom. Upon entering, he saw Tea sleeping peacefully. Atem kissed her forehead as he got in bed with her.

"Goodnight, Tea. You deserve it." Atem whispered as he draped one arm gently on her.

"_Just another day…"_ Tea thought.

* * *

(DING! DING! All Aboard!) OH MAN! My ride to ConnectiCon is leaving soon! I gotta get my butt going. Ok, the chapter is done and I hope that I made you guys cry in joy. I did? Good! So, leave your reviews and I'll come back, etc., etc., I'm going to a convention and I can't miss that train, so I'll be back with a new chapter. See You Next Time! (Don't leave without me...!)


	15. Chapter 15

Hey everybody. Sorry that I had to rush in last time with the chapter. But, I am now back from my convention trip and boy did I have fun. I saw a couple with a sign that said "SpazzShipping FTW" lol.. Anyways, time to start the next chapter. Would we see labor? I seriously doubt it. Finalization draft is now in! Enjoy, monkeys!

Thanks for the reviews:

**Liz Nekogami** - Well, I am almost done with it, so just don't move that butt because it might come up sooner than you think.

**Coka Cookie Cola** - Thank you. But, Sakura1067 deserves partial credit since the plushie was her idea.

**Sunrise Phoenix** - Well, you could say that, but the danger might probably be over already, unless someone dies of heart attack. Oh dang, I jinxed it.

**VampiressBeauty20** - We could see more trouble that he will cause. Cool? cool.

**melan anime** - I dunno what he will do, but let's take a look to find out!

Special Thanks to my beta **Akai22878** and to **Kassandra21** for the finalization of the Cover Art. I thank you so much for that!

**DISCLAIMER!**  
I OWN NOTHING! I only own the OC's in the story!

* * *

The next morning as Tea had just woke up and she got up from her bed as she walked to the bathroom. She did this while Atem was downstairs making breakfast for the both of them. Tea was brushing her teeth as she was feeling the baby moving a bit, which was starting to bother her. She wasn't even due for another month yet! She exited the bathroom and walked downstairs with a pink bathrobe and matching slippers on. She walked in as Atem had finished making breakfast.

"Here you go Tea, Oatmeal with an orange." Atem placed the food on the table so that she and Atem could eat. But, Tea started to feel her feet swelling up.

"My feet hurt so much. Ever wonder having to carry a watermelon around?" she asked Atem.

"No, considering that I don't know how it must feel how you are having to deal with this pregnancy." Atem wanted her to feel relaxed throughout her pregnancy, since she has been through so much with her step-family a long time ago, he would spend every minute with her.

"Tea, how about we go and have some fun tonight?" Tea was confused about what Atem meant by "Having fun".

"Uh, could you just give me some more details, please?"

"We have ourselves our own little get together. You, Me, Serenity, Yugi and Akio right here in our home."

Tea was having some thought about doing that. Friends hanging out on a Saturday night doing who knows what and Tea was on board for that idea.

"Okay, let's do it. It could be fun like last night." Atem kissed Tea's lips quick and sat down to his chair. "That's my girl, now let's eat so we can start planning on what we should do for you and our friends."

As they finished eating their breakfast, Atem took their plates to the sink and washed their dishes. Atem and Tea started to make some calls to see if anyone would want to come to their little get together. Atem called Yugi and he would be glad to come have some fun, Tea called Akio, but was unable to go since he has college work that is due on Monday, and finally Tea called Serenity to see if she was available.

_"Hello"_

"Hey Serenity, its Tea."

_"Oh, hey. I want you to know that I had a blast from last night and I hope we could do something like it again."_

"Okay, how about tonight?"

_"Really, what did you have in mind?"_

"How about this? You bring Kaiba and you, me and Atem could have a little movie night together."

_"Sound like fun. I'll be sure to bring a good movie."_

"I think Atem and I will have that covered. But, thanks anyways."

_"I'll see you tonight then, Tea"_

"Okay, bye..."

Tea hung up the phone knowing that Serenity and Yugi were in. However, having Serenity bring Kaiba was going to be harder than they thought.

~ MEANWHILE ~

Back at the Japan County Prison, Bakura was still looking for someone to kill before sunset and he looked at the clock on the wall and it was only 1:00 pm. It was lunch time for the inmates and Bakura was looking around for anyone weaker than he now was. Bakura took a sharp bite out of his Sloppy Joe. As he was looking around, he saw The Mock Crew approach him again from yesterday.

"Well, well, well, have you killed anybody yet, pussy?" said Snipes with an evil glare.

"I'm eating right now. And I am still looking for someone who I can actually kill instead of just being a wuss. I'll kill someone before sundown. You can guarantee that!" Bakura shouted to Snipes.

"Let's hope you can because this prison has the baddest of the bad in here. And they know how to hold their own." said Hater as Snipes smacked his face.

"Shut up, dumbass! You ended up telling him. Either way, you better find someone to kill or we kill you." The Mock Crew left to watch Bakura fail on his goal until he saw a blonde woman in her 40's with hazel eyes. Bakura drank his milk and tossed his food to the other inmates to eat. He walked up to the woman to go talk to her.

"YOU! What is your name?" and she replied,

"Haley, what's it to you?"

"Haley, I've been told that you must come with me to do something very important. Come with me." After lunch was over, Bakura took Haley to The Mock Crew as Haley wasn't really paying attention. Bakura and Haley went to Snipes and Hater's cell as they were there, waiting for Bakura to kill someone. Snipes looked up and saw Bakura heading in his direction.

"So, pussy, have you found someone already?" asked Snipes.

"Yes, I have and it's her right here, Haley Wong." Bakura showed them who he was going to kill and Haley was still confused about all of this.

"So, why did you bring me here?"

As Haley was asking for answers, Bakura secretly pulled out a Swiss Army knife from under his sleeve, covered Haley's mouth, and jammed the knife into Haley's chest cavity and again into her stomach.

"Shhhh... it's almost over, just relax and it'll all be over soon." Bakura was making Haley lose so much blood until the very last drop. Bakura tossed her dead corpse onto the floor.

"There, you see, she's dead now! We're never going to be seeing her ever again." Snipes was impressed at what he did to her and as he saw, he got up from his bunk and checked the pulse to see if Haley was still alive, but he felt no pulse or anything. Sniped patted Bakura on the back

"Alright man, its official. You are now a member of The Mock Crew. Welcome aboard." As Snipes shook his hand and patted him on the back, Bakura took the knife out again and literally stabbed Snipes in the back and slit his throat. Snipes was gasping for breath, but Bakura told him this before he died.

"With you gone, it makes ME the leader of the Mock crew now!" Bakura said to Snipes. And Snipes bled to death and collapsed onto the floor. Bakura stood on top of Snipes dead corpse as the other inmates started to stare at what he was doing.

"Now, as long as I'm in here, you will all be taking orders from me! Anyone who thinks otherwise will get what this fat oaf deserved. Got it!" The other inmates just nodded in agreement as Bakura stepped down to look at both Haley and Snipes dead bodies. Security took Bakura back to his cell and watched the other security troops drag the dead corpses away.

_'Just wait, in about 13 years, those dead corpses will be Atem and Tea next._' he thought to himself.

~ LATER THAT DAY ~

It was 5:00 pm and the sun was starting to set. Atem and Tea were putting out food and drinks for their friends to come over to their house to get ready for their little get together. Tea was trying to take it easy, trying not to push herself due to her pregnancy. After they finished, Tea sat on the couch, rubbing her belly as she was waiting on Serenity, Kaiba, and Yugi. Atem came out of the kitchen with a plate of fruit slices and put it down on the table. As Atem was about to sit down, the doorbell rang. Groaning, Atem walked lazily to the door and surprisingly, it was Atem's mother and father.

"Mom, a-and Dad? What are you doing here?" Atem asked in shock.

"Well, if you would let us in, we will tell you." said his father. Atem let his parents inside into the living room and as they entered in the living room, they both see Tea's pregnant belly and were surprised to see that Atem had been busy.

"So, you have been busy, haven't you? Could you please introduce us to your wife since we haven't been quite acquainted to her since the wedding?" Atem was a bit irritated when his parents had come unexpectedly, but he had to suck it up for his wife.

"Mom, Dad, this is my wife, Tea. Tea, meet my parents." Tea couldn't move since her pregnant belly causes her back pain, so she just extended her hand out to her in-laws.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you two."

"If you need to know, I'm Aknamkanon, Atem's father and your father-in-law." She shook his hand in respect as Atem's mother introduced herself to Tea.

"And I'm his wife, Sophia. I am so glad to meet you in person." Sophia sat next to Tea and touched her pregnant belly to feel the baby. "Oh my goodness you have gotten huge. How far along are you?"

"Thirty weeks, I'm due in another month, so I'm still far from done with this." As Tea and Sophia were getting to know each other, Atem grabbed his father's arm and dragged him to the kitchen.

"Okay, would you please explain to me why you are here and not back in Egypt?" Atem demanded to his father.

"Well, since your mother's florist shop has expanded, we thought we could have a shop here and since you are living here with your wife and friends, we thought we could be around to see you and Yugi more. To be in your lives again, if you allow us to do so."

As Atem and his father were talking, someone was knocking on his door. Atem said to his father, "Look, I have friends coming over, so please do not ruin this for me." Atem answered the door and it was Yugi, Serenity, and Kaiba at the door. They all walked in and they saw two other people with them. Yugi recognizes them however Serenity and Kaiba have no clue.

"Mom? You're here?" Yugi said astonishingly.

"Yes Yugi, your father and I have something to tell you and Atem as soon as their done talking in there." As Sophia was about to tell her surprise, Atem and Aknamkanon walked out of the kitchen to hear Sophia's big announcement.

"Alright, now that everyone is here, I want to tell you that my main floral shop branch will be here in Domino City. So, Atem, Yugi, your father and I have found a place to live in the town and we are going to be living in Domino from now on."

Yugi and Atem were in shock to hear what their mother said, Yugi just ran up to his mother and hugged her. Atem was just smiling at her mother for her success in branching out her floral shops. As she said that, their little get together commenced for the night. They all watched a movie, had some funny stories, and Tea showed Atem's parents her recent ultrasound pictures of the baby. As the night finished and everyone had gone back home, Sophia, Atem's mother, turned to Atem and Tea.

"I just want you to know that we are about a few blocks away from where you are. If you two ever want to visit, just give us a call." Sophia wrote down her number for Atem and Tea to call them anytime they want to. After she left, Atem closed the door and wrapped his arms around Tea's waist around her belly.

"So, what now?" Atem asked Tea.

"I just want to lay down, my feet are swelling up." Atem and Tea walks up to their bedroom, got into their night-clothes and laid in bed. Atem kissed Tea on the lips before they went to sleep.

"I love you, Tea."

"I love you too, Atem." Tea and Atem kissed each other and had fallen asleep.

* * *

Alright, so, I had to cut this chapter a little short since I have a lot of stuff ahead of me to get done. And boy, did I have fun at the convention. I'll manage to show you, eventually. Until then, leave your reviews and I will be back with another chapter and it will completely get you guys up and going with it. See You Next Time!


	16. Chapter 16

Okay people, this is it! It just came unexpectedly into my head. But, I promise you that I will make this ending a GOOD one. So, enjoy it everyone because we might have a two-part ending on our hands! I am feeling so inspired now!

Thanks for those who reviewed:

**Liz Nekogami** - Your gonna find out soon. Whoo-Hoo!

**The Queen of Water** - Well, thank you and your wait is over now cuz this is it!

**Sunrise Phoenix** - Why are you asking me all these questions?! Oh wait, I'm the one writing this, lol... well, it's a surprise and I'm keeping it that way.

**melan anime** - he kills 2 people, they should give him the chair by now!

**Startistica** - There will be. I'm gonna make sure of it.

**Coka Cookie Cola** - Well thank you. If you just look around your town for any convention, there could be a possibility!

**The Rainwalker** - Well man. Just you wait. There will be a few more surprises before this is all over.

**VampiressBeauty20** - Hey, your making a chapter, that's totally understandable. I just write what's in my head. lol...

Special Thanks to my beta **Akai22878!**

**DISCLAIMER!**  
I OWN NOTHING! I only own the OC's in the story!

* * *

A couple of weeks passed since Atem's parents paid him a surprise visit to his home and he was still feeling second thoughts on having them around again. It's 7:00 pm on a cold day, it was closing time, and Atem was at the Game Shop closing up everything when Akio walked up in front of him as he was leaving the arcade.

"Akio, shouldn't you be in there? You don't close the arcade for about another hour."

"You and I need to talk. In private and I think that it is best to talk about it in your home since everywhere else would probably be paparazzi." Atem took his car while he and Akio drove back to the mansion to discuss what Akio wants to do with the arcade ever since the incident. As they were driving back to the mansion, Akio was thinking to himself.

'It's for the best to tell him. He had a lot to go through for several months. Maybe it's time for me to tell him.'

Akio and Atem are back at the mansion and they get out of the car and enter inside the house. Atem and Akio went upstairs into his study to start talking about Akio's current situation.

"So, what did you want to talk about, Akio?" Atem asked.

"It has to do with the arcade and your game shop, which is why I have Mr. Pegasus on standby via webcam on my laptop." Akio took out his laptop out of his backpack and turned it on and Pegasus showed on the screen.

_"Hello Akio-Boy, is there a reason why you called me?"_

"Yes, there is. I don't want to run the arcade anymore. It's too hard, not to mention that I have college work too. So after much thought and a slice to the arm, I want to merge both the arcade and Atem's game shop into one whole building. You know if that is alright with you two?"

Atem and Pegasus were really thinking about this really hard about merging stores, but Pegasus had a brilliant idea.

_"I've got it. Akio, I will approve of your plan. One side will be an arcade area while the other will have Atem's merchandise on shelves and end up becoming one of the most best-selling stores in history. So, the stores will merge while you two will become Co-Captains of this idea."_

"Well, I can still host small card game tournaments on one side still. And when Akio isn't around, I can take over for him and vice-versa."

"Exactly, when I'm away doing college work, and with you doing who knows what, we can always switch in and out to lead the employees." With that being said, Akio and Atem shook hands to go along with that plan and Pegasus cleared his throat to get the guys attention.

"Now, since we have a plan for it, construction of the building will be in a month, so you two better get ready for this big change." Pegasus said to Akio and Atem.

"Yes sir, we'll make sure we won't let you down!" With that Pegasus waved goodbye and signed off the computer. Akio and Atem were happy that they can cooperate with their industries. As they were still discussing plans, Tea was calling them from downstairs.

"Atem, are you up there?"

"We're in the study!" Akio said to Tea.

"Okay, dinner's ready boys!" Atem was confused when he heard Tea that dinner being ready.

"Tea cooked for us?"

"She wanted to give you a break for working so hard for her. Besides, you deserve this break. After all the crap we've been through, we deserve it." Akio and Atem went downstairs to have Tea's dinner. As they were about to serve themselves, Robert came home from his job and smelt food from the kitchen.

"Who cooked that beautiful Beef Stew?" Robert asked as Akio pointed to Tea. "Sweetie, you made this?" Tea nodded "yes" and Robert just went to the pot, served himself, and decided to just pig out. Tea served herself and sat at her seat. She felt the baby kick hard a little than before which caused her to groan in pain a little.

"Tea, you okay?" Akio asked Tea.

"Yeah, I'm fine, the baby just kicked a little hard that time. But it's nothing to worry about." With Tea being 36 weeks pregnant, her due date is in a week and she had to take it easy. Phillip put her on maternity leave the week before so she was at home ever since. As they finished eating, they all washed their dishes and went to the living room. Akio and Atem helped Tea sit down since she was barely able to move around.

"Are we, comfy?" Akio asked Tea.

"Yes, I am Akio, thank you."

As they were about to watch TV, the doorbell rings. Atem gets up, but Akio was kind enough to answer it for him. Akio opens the door and it was Serenity at the door. She lets her inside and she immediately rushed to Tea by the couch.

"Tea, I have something to tell you! It's really big!"

"Bigger than this?" said Tea as she put a hand on her pregnant belly.

"Well, yes. Kaiba purposed to me!" she squealed in excitement, but Tea told her to calm down. "Serenity, before you go crazy, just tell me exactly what happened. And don't leave out any details."

"Okay, it all started out when he came to my house this afternoon."

_FLASHBACK_

_Serenity was sitting in her room playing her music until she receives a text from Kaiba on her phone and said:_

_I wanna take you out today. You wanna?_

_- S. Kaiba_

_Serenity texted Kaiba back and replied to him:_

_Sure, I would love to. What time do you want to meet?_

_- Serenity_

_As Kaiba received her text, he told her:_

_I'll come pick you up in an hour and wear something pretty. Love you_

_- S. Kaiba_

_Serenity's heart was blowing fireworks out and she started to take a shower and wash her hair. As she finished in the shower, she opened her closet to see what would be comfortable to wear in the cold. Serenity dried off her hair and wore a pink sweater with blue long jeans and white shoes. She used that one hour time to do her hair, brush her teeth and finally wait for Kaiba by her house._

_About a half hour later, Kaiba shows up in front of her house in his Red Mazaradi to pick up Serenity. As she walked up to his car, she sat in the passenger's seat, kissed Kaiba on the lips and drove off. As Kaiba was driving, he started making small talk with his girlfriend._

_"So, you ready to find out where we're headed to?"_

_"I actually do want to know. Is it something romantic?" Serenity asked Kaiba._

_"More than you think, Serenity." Kaiba drove off to take her to Kaiba Land and Serenity doesn't know about it until she gets there. It's 4:00 pm and the couple arrives at their designated place._

_"Kaiba Land, I've never been here before."_

_"Well, I'm going to give you the time of your life today."_

_Throughout the day, Serenity and Kaiba were at the game area where Kaiba played the Darts game where he had to shoot a bulls-eye to win a prize. After two tries, Kaiba managed to aim for the center of the dart board and was able to win Serenity a prize, a Blue Eyes White Dragon plush toy and it was the same size as her. After that, Serenity and Kaiba had gone on a few rides and after an hour and a half of having fun, Kaiba took her to the heart of Kaiba Land._

_"Seto, why are we in the middle of the park? You have something?" she asked Kaiba._

_"Yes, in fact there is something that I want to say to you." Kaiba told Serenity. "Serenity, I know that I can be cold from time to time. I know I can be hard-headed also. But, I can change, if you give me the chance." Then he got down on one knee. "Serenity Wheeler, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"_

_Serenity was surprised and was starting to choke up in tears and finally cracked and said "Oh Seto, yes, yes, I will marry you." Serenity and Kaiba kissed in the middle of the park while everyone around them saw and were applauding to the new happy couple. Kaiba slipped the engagement ring onto Serenity's finger and they began kissing again. As they did that, fireworks started to explode in the sky._

_END FLASHBACK_

"After Seto purposed to me and I accepted, I rushed all the way down here to tell you guys and show you the engagement ring." Serenity had shown Tea, Atem, and Akio the engagement ring. It was a sapphire diamond with a few engravings around it.

"It looks so beautiful Serenity. I'm so happy for you." said Tea

"Yeah, I would have gotten my girlfriend, if I had one, the same ring." Akio looked at his wristwatch and saw the time, which was 8:00 pm. "Well, I better get back home. Don't want my mom worrying about me."

As Akio was about to leave, Tea felt a sharp jolt of pain in her stomach and that jolt was a contraction. "Ahhhhhh...!"

"Tea, you don't have to scream about it. I'm coming back tomorrow." he said to Tea.

"No, it's not that!"

Tea held her pregnant stomach tight as Atem started to hold her hand and try to calm her down. "Tea, what's wrong?"

"The baby is coming!" Everyone in the house was in shock that Tea was going into labor and a week early too. Akio went to Robert's room to tell him the news. Akio knocks on his door and Robert answers it.

"Akio, what can I do for you?"

"It's Tea... She going to have the baby, she's in labor. Come on!" Akio grabbed his arm and dragged him to see his daughter who was feeling serious contraction pain. Atem was right there with her to get her through the first contraction.

"Tea's gone into labor?"

"Yeah, the baby's coming so let's not panic!" Serenity said in a panicking mood.

"I'm not panicking. Maybe it was something you ate and gave you indigestion." Tea started to snap at Akio. "I don't remember eating a whole baby!"

While everybody was still getting jittery from Tea going into labor early, Atem had to think for a minute and had an idea pop up into his head.

"I have a plan! Serenity, go and get Tea's bag upstairs in the nursery. Robert, we'll have to take your van so grab your keys and get the van ready. Akio, you help me get Tea to the van." As he said that, everyone did what Atem told them to do. Akio found Tea's baby bag, Robert grabbed his keys hanging on the kitchen wall, and Tea was helped being carried to the van by Atem and Akio. Tea was able to walk before another contraction started and put Tea in more pain.

About 10 minutes later, everyone was already inside of Robert's van.

"Is everyone here?" Robert asked.

"Just drive dad!" Tea shouted to her father and did so by starting the engine, but as he was about to start it, the van just stopped in its tracks. "Come on! Come on!" Robert punched his steering wheel for his van not working. Robert stepped out of the car and looked at the engine to see what the problem was.

"What's the hold-up?" Akio said to Robert.

"The car battery is dead. It won't start up!" Robert kicked his van and was upset about it. While he was having a bad situation, Tea started to feel another contraction.

"Ooh... It's getting worse..!" Tea screamed.

* * *

Okay, so I guess it'll be a two-part Finale after all. I hope you guys have enjoyed the chapter tho, but if you hated it, I understand, I'm terrible. But I am doing my best! But, next chapter is the last one. And this is it, Tea has gone into labor! With Robert's car out of commission, Will Tea make it to the hospital in time? Does Atem have a backup plan? Will I have a new sequel to this saga? All these will be answered next chapter, so until then, just leave your reviews and I will return with the second part of the finale! See You Next Time!


	17. Chapter 17

Okay everybody, sorry to keep you in suspense like that. But, I have returned for the second part of the finale. And this will end right here and now. So, it's time to start the chapter, continue where we left off, and end the story. BTW, my beta is on vacation, so I'm on my own for just this. Enjoy it everyone!

Thanks to all those who reviewed the story:

BlackRoseDragonCK, IntotheWilds, Emza the Fairy, Law Student, bakurafanboy69, Guest, Guset, The Queen of Water, LadyRitsu, please continue, snow-kim, The Rainwalker, TheRealContestShippingPrincess, SilentBrokenDreamer, Peaches16x3, 101ghettogirl, port rocks, Rosalind du Coudray, Startistica, SURPRISE!

**VampiressBeauty20** - Easy there peoples! Things will turn out fine, possibly. lol...

**Coka Cookie Cola** - What else? Let's see, uh, I don't know, maybe raining Ice Cream!

**Liz Nekogami** - Stop saying "What could possibly go wrong?" Every time I hear that, something always goes wrong and it did! (bumps into vase) See? Like that! I almost broke that vase.

**StraightedgeWingZero** - That could happen and then everybody will be running for their lives getting killed. If that happens, I'd change the chapter name to Godzilla attacks! lol..

**Sunrise Phoenix** - I hope that it doesn't come to that situation. If it does, that's them, not me. lol

**Sakura1067** -You will know everything soon enough! It's about to be born soon.

**melan anime** - Thank you. I know some people like this pairing, but I had the thought pop into my head.

Special Thanks to **Akai22878** for being my beta and to **Kassandra21** for the cover art. Everyone gets a cookie!

**DISCLAIMER!**  
I OWN NOTHING! I only own the OC's in the story!

* * *

It's been at least 20 minutes since Robert had tried to fix the car battery, but to no avail, nothing couldn't start it back up again. During that time, Tea's contractions were now ten minutes apart and she was still doing her best not to have a baby in the car. Atem was still by her side, but had an idea come to his head.

"Okay, we only have one shot at this. We have to take my car."

"But, Robert's van is in the way. I can't get my car out unless he moves and he can't move it because the van's car battery is dead. But, we can try moving it." Akio said to Atem.

"We'll have to move it manually." Akio got into the driver's seat, switched the car's gear shift from "Parked" to "Reverse" and got back out to move the van backwards.

"Okay, now Robert, Akio will need your help on this. He will turn the car to the right so it will be over by the front of the mansion. I'll get Tea out of the van first before anything."

Akio did what he said and helped Tea out of the van and walk up to the stoop of the mansion so she could sit down. While they were doing so, Akio stepped out of the van and turned the van from there while Robert was pushing the van. Akio was turning the wheels and with a struck of luck, they managed to push the van to near the mansion. Atem got up and helped push the van by the gates.

"Okay, it's moved. Atem, get your car and let's go!" Atem went back inside to grab his keys hanging from the kitchen wall and ran back outside to help out Tea into the car.

"Gimme the keys. I'm driving." said Akio as Atem tried to talk him out of doing so. "No arguments man. Tea is in serious pain and she needs you now."

Atem handed Akio the keys while Serenity got into the car with them, but Tea was screaming in pain from the contractions. "Having a baby here! Come on!"

"Right, Robert, you'll have to stay here. There isn't enough space for you to squeeze in." said Akio as Robert nodded in agreement and replied "Do what you have to do. I trust you kids with my daughter."

As he said that, Akio drove out of the driveway and headed to the hospital. As they were driving, Tea was breathing hard from all the pain she has suffered from the contraction while Atem was helping her throughout the pain.

"Just breathe Tea. We're gonna make it. Just hang tough." Atem told Tea as he was helping her how to breathe through the contractions. A few minutes have passed and Akio drove by the Emergency Room entrance and parked right by the entrance. Atem got out of the car and called over a medic to help Tea inside. A nurse came to their aid, helped Tea into a wheelchair, and to the receptionist desk. As they went inside, Akio went to go park Atem's car nearby. As Serenity, Atem, and Tea went inside, they immediately walked up to the receptionist desk.

"Can I help you?" she asked Tea and Atem.

"Yes, my wife is in labor and she is currently having contractions."

"How far apart are the contractions?" Tea was about to have another contraction as she said "About eight minutes apart!"

"Alright, we will put you in a room and get you a doctor as soon as we can. Nurse! get this woman to an available room!"

A nurse came in and showed Atem and Tea to their room. Atem grabbed on the handles of the wheelchair and rolled Tea to it.

~ MEANWHILE ~

At Japan County Prison, Bakura has been running everyone ever since he killed Haley and Snipes. During that time, Bakura was the one getting all the food and he also killed seven other inmates because he wasn't following his orders. As he was in his cell, security came into his cell.

"Bakura, the warden wants to see you! NOW!" Bakura got up from his bunk bed and walked up to the cops as he had a knife on him. However, the cops came ready for when if he tried anything.

"Don't even try it. One stab to any of us and you'll be feeling the sound of our tazers." Bakura didn't want to get shocked, so he laid his weapon down and was put in handcuffs to make sure that he had no way of doing anything funny. As they got into the Warden's office, the guards shoved Bakura into his office and the warden turned from his seat. The Warden had a bald head, dark blue eyes with a yellow suit and tie on. He saw Bakura on the ground as he watched him get up.

"Bakura, I have a lot of death records on most of the convicts in this facility over these past few weeks and there are those that were served the least time in this place and you ended their lives right on the spot."

"It's not my fault that they were too weak for me. They didn't want to listen to me, so I had to end them right there." Bakura told the Warden, but he was not impressed with what he has done.

"You killed seven other inmates Bakura and I am hereby putting you to death via the Electric Chair! GUARDS!" As the Warden said that, the guards barged in the office. "Send this scoundrel to the electric chair immediately!" The guards grabbed Bakura and cuffed him from head to toe.

Ten minutes passed and Bakura was in the room with the Electric Chair as he stared at his death. The priest came in along with a security guard with his criminal records. The guards strapped him into the chair and ready for his last sight to be alive.

"Bakura, you have been filed for attempted murder in the first degree, theft, and killed 7 inmates in this facility and you must be killed. Have you have any regrets?"

"I know that Ra has forgiven me. My only regret is that Atem is still alive. He will get what's coming to him! Just you wait!" Bakura said as he laughed evilly, but as the warden saw him going crazy, he gave the guards the signal to start the chair. The guard pulled the switch causing Bakura to be completely electrocuted. Bakura screamed in agony from the shocks that it was killing him.

After five minutes of Bakura being in the electric chair, the guard pulled out a stethoscope to listen to Bakura's heartbeat and it had no pulse leaving Bakura's body motionless and dead. The guards took his corpse to bury it out in the cemetery down the street.

~ MEANWHILE AGAIN ~

"Aaahhhh..." Tea screamed in pain from another contraction as Atem was holding her hand the entire time as Tea was doing her breathing to get through it. It's 9:00 pm at night and Tea's contractions were 5 minutes apart.

Atem was stroking her hand while she was in pain from the contractions and she finally calmed down when the contraction was over.

"(sigh)... That one is over... Atem, don't leave my side. I don't want to be alone in here."

"Don't you worry Tea, I'm going to stay right here with you the time and nobody will try to separate us." Atem kissed her hand as Tea was smiling. As they were talking a doctor came in to check up on the couple.

"Hello Tea. I'm Dr. Lagos and I'm going to be delivering your child tonight. I just need to check to see that you are fully dilated." The doctor grabbed a pair of rubber gloves to check if Tea's child was ready to born and he took his hand out and removed the gloves.

"Well, it seems that your only 6 centimeters dilated. I'll be back in a few minutes with a nurse to get ready. So, don't go nowhere now." As Dr. Lagos left, Tea and Atem were getting ready to see their newborn child.

As they were waiting, Serenity and Akio were in the waiting room across the hall waiting for the baby to be born. Suddenly, a phone call came from Akio's phone which turned out to be his mother, so he answers it.

"Hello... I'm at the hospital now mom... No, I'm fine mom, it's Tea, she's having her baby. Serenity an I were helping her get to the hospital, that's all. We might be here all night possibly... Okay mom, love you too... bye." Akio hung up the phone and laid back on the couch. As he was about to do so, Yugi, Aknamkanon, and Sophia came in.

"What are you guys doing here?" Serenity asked Yugi.

"Atem called us and told us Tea was having here baby. So, we came down here as fast as we could." Yugi told Serenity.

While Serenity was explaining to them how she went into labor, Atem and Tea were in their room waiting for their new baby to be born. Throughout that time, Tea has had serious contraction pains. Atem rubbed her back from time to time, massage her shoulders to help her ease her pain, and since she couldn't move, Tea had to use the bathroom in a bedpan. It was now 11:30 at night and Tea just finished going through another contraction.

"Your doing great Tea, we're almost there. Baby's almost ready." said Dr. Lagos as he was checking the readings on her contractions.

Atem was by her side as he was holding a wet rag to her head. Tea was breathing heavily after that last contraction and she was getting a little frustrated about not having to push yet.

"It's almost time Tea. Just breathe now." Atem said to Tea but snapped at him "URGH! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Tea was breathing like Atem told her to, but she was about to feel another contraction in a minute until Dr. Lagos came back and ready to help Tea. He checked Tea again to she if she was fully dilated.

"Oh yeah, your about dilated Tea. I see the baby crowning, so on your next contraction, I want you to push ok?" Tea did what he told her and waited on the next contraction. Atem held onto her hand to wait for it.

"Okay Tea, here comes a contraction, I want you push on three. One. Two. Three. Push!"

Tea pushed down on her contraction while Atem was coaching her all the way through it. "You can do it Tea, push." Tea pushed for about ten seconds and relaxed.

"Okay Tea, one more time, come on." Tea pushed again for ten seconds as the doctor was counting and they kept doing the same routine. "Come on Tea, I can see the head. Just one more big push." Tea started to push one last time as she screamed to give birth. After that push, she heard a soft cry and knew the baby was finally here.

"Here's the baby..." said Dr. Lagos "Congrats you two. You have a healthy baby girl." The doctor took off the umbilical cord and gave the baby to the nurse to clean her up.

"We have a girl. Our little baby girl." Tea said to Atem.

"She's beautiful. You did good today Tea." Atem and Tea kissed as Dr Lagos handed Tea her new baby girl. The baby opened her eyes and they were amethyst just like her father's and had her mother's hair color with small blond bangs.

"Hey, hi baby. You know who I am? I'm your daddy. And this is your lovely mom. Your so lucky to have us." Atem said to the baby as she cooed in happiness. Atem held the baby in his arms and rocked her to sleep.

"Have you thought of any name for your new daughter?" Dr. Lagos asked Tea as she replies to him. "We have. Her name is Maya. Maya Natalie Muto." Tea told Dr. Lagos and left to fill out the birth certificate.

"You think we should go tell our friends?" Atem asked Tea.

"Hmm... nah. I'm sure they can wait until morning."

"You should get some rest too. You had a long day." Atem took Maya and put her in her small bed the doctors provided.

"Good night Atem. I love you."

"I love you too, Tea." They kissed and Tea drifted off to sleep while Atem slept in the rocking chair watching her daughter all night.

* * *

WOAH! What a 2-Part ending! Well, that ends it there. Wait! No it doesn't because, SURPRISE! There will be an aftermath one-shot. Yeah, big shocker. Even I'm shocked and I saw it coming. So, I'm just ending the story here. So, I hope you guys loved this because I gotta make the one-shot. Yea bye! THE END! THE FLIPPING END! (Walks out the door) (SLAM!)


End file.
